World Of Avatar
by omgimmaperson
Summary: When the Cullen's are transported to the world where Avatar takes place, they find themselves teamed with the Gaang in a war against a deadly pairing: The Volturi and Azula.
1. HOLY TOMATOES!

Avatar: The Last Airbender/Twilight Saga crossover. I own nothing. This is set three years after Breaking dawn, and three years after Avatar: Book 3.

Chapter 1

The Cullen's plus Jacob and Seth sat in the living room of the house. Emmett was going on and on about football, making everyone very bored.

"Emmett, would you _please _shut up?" Alice pleaded.

He took no notice, and went on talking, "Well the Dolphins and the Colts where-" He was cut off by a young vampire appearing in the middle of the room. He smiled evilly, then clapped his hands together. When he did, he and everyone who had been in the room disappeared. A second later, they reappeared in a large city. He clapped his hands again, and he disappeared, leaving them in the strange town.

As they looked around, it was seen that the city was quite large. Were they were seemed to be a train station. There was a sunken track through the ground under the roof were they were under. Everything seemed to be made of earth, with green accents.

They stood, not knowing what to do, or think.

"_What are these people wearing?"_ Alice thought, as she saw the people around, mostly wearing green and yellow, an occasional blue or red mixed into the crowd. People were thinking the same thing as they looked at the Cullen's; they were dressed normally, as were the people of Ba Sing Se; but they looked anything but normal to each other.

A train came through the station, being pushed by two earth benders, and then they really didn't know what to think. "Woah!" Emmett said, looking at the train as it flew past.

"Okay, this is really, really weird." Jacob said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Aang and Katara were on a train back to Ba Sing Se. They had been gone for about a month, having to be at peace meetings in the Fire Nation. The rest of the gang was in Ba Sing Se, and they were happy to be going back to see them again.

"Were almost there." Katara said excitedly.

Aang smiled, "Yep." He said.

They rode on the train for a couple more minutes, then they stopped in the station. They got off of the train and looked around. It was good to be back. Aang spotted a group of people, which looked very strangely dressed, and very confused. Aang pulled on Katara's arm, and they walked over to them, "Hello," Aang said, "Is there anything we can help you with?" Aang asked, trying to be avatarly.

"Yeah, what is this place?" Jacob asked.

Aang looked at Katara. _How could someone not know that they are in Ba Sing Se?_ Aang thought.

"This is Ba Sing Se." Katara said.

"You don't know were we could get a map, do you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I have one right here." Aang said, fishing around in his bag. He found one, and handed it to Edward.

He looked it over, eyes squinted in confusion. _Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Southern Water Tribe, Northern Water Tribe, Air Temples… What _is _this place?_ Edward thought.

Carlisle looked at the map to, and slowly shook his head.

"Really, if there is anything you need, just let us know. He is the Avatar." Katara said.

_What is an Avatar? Some blue people?_ Emmett thought, recalling a movie.

Edward could tell by there thoughts that they really did want to help, "Well, this may sound a bit strange, but we have no idea how we got here." Edward said.

Katara looked at Aang, "Fire Nation rebels?" She asked quietly. He nodded, "They probably had something to do with it." He said.

"Well, we were just about to go to the Royal Palace. I bet this has something to do with the Fire Nation. You can come along if you want." Aang said.

They had no idea why the Royal Palace, or the Fire Nation was, but agreed to go along, willing to figure out anything about were they were.

They arrived at the palace a wile later. "Who dares to enter-" One of the guards started, but was cut off by Aang, "The Avatar." He said. "Oh-I-I'm sorry, sire. Go on in." The guard said, bowing. "Open the doors!" The guard yelled.

They walked into the Palace, and the Cullen's-plus Jacob and Seth- looked around at the strange place. It was elegantly decorated in deep greens, and browns.

The large doors-which Sokka had once tried to kick open- opened, revealing the Earth King and Basco. A large bear, dressed in clothes was a comical sight.

"Ah! Hello Avatar! I trust the Peace meetings went well?" The Earth King asked.

"Hello, your Eartheness. The peace meetings did go well, actually." Aang said.

"Oh, and who are they?" The King asked.

"Well, were not for sure. Katara and I believe they may have been victimized by the Fire Nation Rebels." Aang said.

"What are your names?" The Earth King asked.

"Carlisle." "Esme." "Edward." "Bella." "Rosalie." "Emmett." "Jasper." Alice." "Renesmee." "Jacob." "Seth." They said.

_Those are strange names…_ Katara thought.

They left the palace a wile later, and Esme asked if there was a place they could stay for the night, as they had come to no resolve of how to get back. "Yeah. I can get you a house in the upper ring for a wile. Were heading that way now." Aang said.

It was dark as they walked to the residential part of the Upper Ring. Aang and Katara were walking in front, and almost fell into a huge hole in the road, "Toph!" Katara yelled, and went around the hole. They heard Toph laughing. Katara water bended out of her pouch, and caught Toph by the ankle. Aang bended some earth over the hole, so they could go over the hole.

The Cullen's plus Jacob and Seth watched this in awe. The only time they had ever seen anything like this was when Benjamin had used his powers. And these people were human.

They hid there confusion, and waited until they were at the house Aang took them to, to discuss anything.

"This is insane," Edward said, "The map was not of earth. There is not any modern technology. The people all dress very oddly. What they were doing… the elemental manipulation. And I was getting some thoughts off of Aang that were _very _intense." He said.

"How were they intense?" Jasper asked.

"War. Death… Things that a normal person his age would _not_ have experience with." Edward said.

"War?" Carlisle asked, eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

Edward nodded, "Yes. He was thinking about this specific city being taken over… And him dyeing in this city… then him being brought back to life. And he was thinking about 'fire benders'. I assume that would be a fire manipulator." He said.

"I think that that person that appeared at the house was a teleported," Carlisle said, "And I think that where we are now is either another planet, or, more likely, another dimension." He said.

They sat for a few minutes in silence, taking that in.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! Write me a Review and I will give you a cookie :D**


	2. BLA! STUPIDITY!

World Of Avatar

Chapter 2 Aang's Point Of View (juts a correction, this is only about two months after the end of Avatar. Not three years as I said before.)

After Katara and I had taken the strange people to one of the empty houses, we headed back to the house we stayed at in Ba Sing Se. I was happy to be back with the others. We hadn't seen Toph, Sokka or Suki for a month. We had been staying in a house near the Royal Palace in The Fire Nation wile we were gone. Two members of the "gaang" had to go to The Fire Nation in order to attend peace meetings. I had to go, and Katara chose to go along.

We walked up to the house alone-Toph had run back to the house. We walked in, only to see that everyone was setting around in the main room. Sokka and Suki were playing a game of Pai Sho, and toph was metal bending a pot into the shape of a flower… Strange. "Hey, Twinkle Toes." Toph said, causing me to laugh. Sokka and Suki jumped up, and ran over to us. Suki gave me and Katara hugs, and Sokka greeted us with a meat joke. Katara looked at him, "Why do you feel the need to do that, Meat Head?" Katara asked, then hugged Sokka. "Nice to see you again, too." Sokka said.

"So how did the peace meetings go?" Toph asked after we'd settled down a bit.

Katara laughed, "Not much different as the ones you and Aang went to here before we left: boring." She said.

"We met some strange people today." I said casually.

"You did?" Sokka asked.

I nodded, "We found them at the train station. There were nine of them. They asked what city they were in." I said. Everyone laughed, "What city they were in?" Sokka said, a funny look on his face. I laughed to, "Yeah."

"And they had really weird names." Katara said.

"What were they?" Suki asked.

Me and Katara thought for a minute, then remembered them, "Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Esme, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee… And they were really pale. Eccept for two of them." I added. "Yeah, and did you notice that they all had the same color eyes? Accept for the two that went pale." Katara said. "No? I dident notice that."

"Where are they now?" Toph asked.

"We got them a house down the road." I said.

Toph laughed, "You got the weirdoes a house right down the road? Smart. They will probably ambush us in a minute." She said. "Hmm, I didn't think about that." Katara said. "I don't think so," I said, "They just looked confused."

Nessie's Point Of View

The suspense was driving me insane. Why my family just sat around discussing the matter was beyond me. I jumped up off of the tan couch, "Okay, who wants to stop blabbing, and go exploring?" I asked, my hand on my hips. Jacob, Seth, Emmett, Jasper and Alice looked enthusiastic. The others, on the other hand, looked wary. "Oh come on," I said, "It's not like anyone could hurt us."

Dan spoke up first, "I don't know, Nessie. I think they could if they wanted to. What concerns me most, was the _fire_ in there thoughts. The one thing that is capable of harming was everywhere in there thoughts." He said. "Fire?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes. What I can make out of there thoughts, is that they are recovering from a war. It seems like the _fire benders, _and I'm still not entirely sure that is-are the ones that conflicted it. I saw this city taken, another city taken much like it, and countless villages, towns, and people destroyed in there thoughts."

"Well, even with fire, we have to be ripped up, then burnt up to be killed." I said.

Dad nodded, "Yes. But this fire is much, much more powerful than just a lighter or match. It has power behind it that could break down a brick wall. That is what worries me." He said.

"Well, if Alice sees a crazy fire person coming at us, then we will leave." I said, not giving up.

Dad sighed, "I can see your not giving up. I suppose it should be okay."

"Hooray for Eddie!" Emmett yelled, causing me to burst out laughing. He was always the one to make us laugh, even in a serious conversation.

We left the house a little later. We walked, not knowing were to go, or what to do. After a wile, I pointed out that we should get some new clothes. We stood out ridiculously. Then Alice pointed out that our money would most likely not be the currency. "Well, there is a game thing over there. Maybe we could get some money playing that." Emmett said.

We walked up to the table he was talking about. It was a checkers game. We had Alice play, as she would be able to see there moves the guy playing was going to do. Everyone was astonished when Alice beat "The Ba Sing Se Checkers Champion!" and we got fifty "gold pieces". We had no idea how much money that would be, compared to the United States dollar.

We went into a clothing store a few minutes later. The store was divided by "nations": There were the Water Tribe Clothes, which were mostly blue and white. The Fire Nation clothes were red and black. And the Earth Kingdom, which was obviously were we were, were green, yellow and brown. There was also a very small section that was all Air Nomads clothes, which were orange and yellow.

I chose an outfit from the Fire Nation section, that was mostly red. It had a skirt, and a short shirt-like thing. **(Authors note: Like the one Katara wore as a disguise in book three.) **Alice picked a blue Water Tribe dress, that had spaghetti straps, and had a slit down the leg. Rosalie also picked a Fire Nation outfit, that was red a halter-type dress, that went down to her knees. Mom picked an Earth Kingdom outfit, that was deep green pants, and a long green and yellow shirt. The guys picked simple shirt and pants outfits, that ranged through the four "Nations." We ended up buying some jewelry to go along with our new outfits, then we bought out clothes. It was two gold pieces for it all.

Katara's Point Of View

"So it's sealed? Tomorrow morning we go demand to know what there deal is?" Sokka asked. We nodded. Those people were not normal. And they obviously needed help. So, Aang being the Avatar, we were going to find out what there deal was.

The next morning, we all headed over to the house they were staying in. Me and Aang stood in the front, and knocked on the door. The girl with spiky black hair answered the door. She was now wearing a water tribe outfit. "Hello." She said. "Hi." We answered back. "Um, care to come in?" She asked. "Yes, please." Aang said. We went into the house, and soon we were all setting around in the huge living room.

"Listen, as the Avatar, I would like to know-" Aang started, but was cut off by the one that was Emmett, "What is the Avatar?" He asked. We looked at him. How could he not know what the Avatar is? "Um, master of all four elements." Aang said. "What is a master of an element?" He asked. "Do you know anything about where you are, or what we are?" I asked. The one that was Edward shook his head, "No. We honestly just appeared here. I have never heard of an Avatar, or a Element master, nor do I know anything of this _war _or do we know about the nations." He said.

"Okay, tell me exactly how you got here. It's my job to help people out." Aang said. "Well, we were just sitting there, and we appeared in that train station." The one that was Rosalie said.

"Are you Spirits?" Aang asked suspiciously. "No, well, I don't think so." Edward said, shaking his head. "Okay, you are hiding something. Tell us what it is. That's what were for." Aang said.

Edward looked over at the one that was Carlisle. He nodded. "We are vampires. And we are not from this planet, nor do we know how we got here." Edward said. We gasped.

_**Okay, hope you liked this chapter! Comment and you get a cookie! Thanks! ~HUGS~ Claudia**_


	3. Tis The Things That Happened In A Year

World Of Avatar

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, your vampires?" Sokka asked. They had heard about vampires in some Fire Nation myths. "Well, as you seem to be sort of… important… I think it would be best to tell you. We arevampires." Edward said.

"Well… I guess I would be the person to do that… Well, how did you get here?" Aang asked. Edward sighed, "That's a long, complicated story. But basically, another vampire-a bad one- transported us here somehow. We were just sitting there, then bam, we were here." He said.

"So… You don't know what a bender is?" Aang asked. They shook there heads. "Well, I guess you saw our little display last night. That's bending. A lot of people here can do that… I'm the Avatar, which means I am the only one who can control all four elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air." Aang said.

"So where did you come from? What was it like?" Suki asked curiously.

"Well… A lot different than what it is here… Um… Nessie?" Bella said. Nessie came over to her. "Some of us have… extra abilities… Oh, and just to let you know, we only hunt animals. And as I was saying, some of us can do other things. Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and control your emotions, Alice can see the future, I can block there powers from me and others around me… And Nessie here can put images in other peoples heads." She said.

"If you don't mind, Nessie can show you what our world is like." Bella said. Team Avatar nodded. Nessie stepped forward, and first went to Aang. She showed him there house, then some of Forks, and a lot of other random technology that did not exist here. "Woah!" Aang said.

"What?!" Sokka said, excited. Nessie went to him next. She showed him the same things. "Holy Hog Monkeys!" He said. The Cullen's looked at him.

She showed Suki next, then Toph. "Man! It's like _seeing_." Toph said. "What do you mean?" Nessie asked. "Well, I'm blind. That was like really seeing something." Toph said. "Your blind? It doesn't show very obviously." Nessie said. Toph laughed, "Yeah, I see with my feet. I can feel the vibrations, and I know where everything is." She said.

"Hey. Look at this." Jacob said, handing Aang his iPod. "Woah! What it?" He said, looking at it. "It plays music." Jacob said. "How does it do that?" Aang asked. "It just-you know, I'm not really sure." Jacob said, causing them to laugh.

They told each other of there adventures and experiences, and now Team Avatar was starting to tell them about the war. "Aang, I have been getting some pictures out of your mind… It's war. What is that about?" Edward asked.

Aang sighed, "It's a long story… We will have to tell all of it for it to make since." Aang said. "We are stranded on another planet. We have nothing but time." Edward said. Aang laughed, "Well, first, I am actually one hundred and twelve years old," He said, "And I think I should start by telling what powers I have as the Avatar." They nodded. "I can bend all four elements, but also, I have a power-The Avatar State- that is very, very powerful. An example, I took out about two hundred Fire Navy ships with it… That's hard to picture unless you have seen a Fire Navy Ship. I did not have control over it then. Basically, the Avatar State is a build up of the power of all of the past Avatars. Oh, the Avatars get reincarnated forever basically. And when that happens, it just destroyed anything in it's path. It could only be triggered when I or my friends were in huge danger. I can control it now, though.

"As I was saying. A hundred years ago, I left my home in the Southern Air Temple; another story in it of itself. When I did, a huge storm came up, and I crashed into the ocean. The Avatar state saved me, and I was frozen in a block of ice, in the middle of the ocean, for a hundred years. Katara?" Aang asked, wanting her to take it from here.

"Oh, yeah," Katara said, "Me and Sokka were fishing in the Southern Water Tribe, and we were in a fight. He was ticking me off, and I was using my water bending without realizing it. Well, I had ruptured an iceberg, and out came Aang; he was in the spirit world, and his eyes and tattoos were all glowey. What he did not know at the time, was that a war had started wile he was frozen. The Fire Nation attacked the rest of the world. They were not prepared for this, and the Avatar before Aang had been killed. The Avatar was gone, and there was no one to settle the war.

"Fire Lord Sozin was the one who came up with it. The Southern Water Tribe had basically been destroyed, and the only village left was the one we lived in. The Airbenders had been completely wiped off of the face of the earth. They were always carefree, and they had no military when the Fire Nation attacked. They were gone within days. A lot of the Earth Kingdom had been taken over, and the only safe places to live were the Northern Water Tribe, Omashu, and Ba Sing Se.

"Aang had no idea that a war was going on when we found him. He was shocked to see a Fire Nation ship that had been taken down years ago, outside our village. Me and him accidentally set off a flair, and the Fire Nation saw it. They came, knowing that Aang was there. Prince Zuko was leading them. He had been banished by his father-The Fire Lord-and was trying to defeat Aang, in hopes that he would be welcomed back by his father. They took Aang, but we went to him, and we escaped. That is when it started.

"From there, we went to Kyoshi Island, were we met Suki. She was the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and almost killed us when we first met." Katara said, laughing. "Uh, I guess I never did apologies for that…" Suki said.

"Zuko came there, and burnt down Kyoshi island. After that, we went all over the place, meeting people that are now good friends of ours. On the way, we found out that Sozin's Comet was coming. Sozin's commit would give the fire benders crazy power, and give them a one way ticket to destroying the world. Aang _had _to defeat the Fire Lord before it came, or the world would end. So, we set out again. We went to the Northern Water Tribe to find Aang a water bending teacher. We were welcomed, and we found a master. He was a problem at first. The Northern Water Tribe was very sexist at the time. They forbidden women to learn Waterbending, and I was ticked. I challenged him to a duel, and really didn't do that bad if I do say so myself. Anyway, we ended up realizing that he was supposed to marry my Grandmother years ago. He recognized this necklace that Gran Gran had given me. It was a betrothal necklace; the one he had carved for her years ago. Well, they are married now… Another story.

"Anyway, Sokka met Yue, which I'm not going to talk about much. As we stayed there, we learned that the Fire Nation was going to attack. They had never even thought of invading the Northern Water Tribe before that, but they knew Aang was there, and they started planning it." katara said.

"Hey, hey! I want to tell some now!" Sokka said. Katara laughed, and let him take over talking.

He started talking, "The Fire Turds were going to attack. They came with hundreds-thousands-of ships. They charged in, and Aang went all Avatar State-ish. He took out like, six hundred ships and Yue turned into the moon." Sokka said.

"No offence, Sokka, but you are really bad at telling the story." Katara said. "Humph. Anyway," Sokka said, "Yue saved the world, and turned into the Moon Spirit. Then, the world was saved, for the meantime. So Katara had mastered Waterbending, and she started teaching Aang after we left.

"Then we went to the Earth Kingdom. First, a crazy Earth Kingdom General attacked Aang, trying to get him to go into the Avatar State. Then, we met some crazy hippies who took us through cursed tunnels, and we almost didn't survive that one. Then, when we got to Omashu- were we had been going- we saw that Omashu had been taken under the control of the Fire Nation. Then Aang had to find Bumi. So, we found 'The Resistance', the last Earthbenders in the city that were fighting against that Fire Nation. Then we found Bumi, but he wouldn't come with us.

"So then, le left again, and we went to a huge swamp, where a water bender dude attacked us with vines, and we kept seeing dead people… Well accept for Aang who kept seeing some girl. Then he found out that Appa had been taken by Swamp Benders. Then we got him back.

"Then, we went to an Earth Kingdom town were we met Toph. She was fighting in an Earthbending tournament, and she was would champion and stuff. Then she ran away, and went with us. Then she thought Aang earth bending.

"Then a wile after that, we made it To Ba Sing Se, just in time to find out that it was being invaded by The Fire Nation. They were using this huge drill thing, and we took that down. Then we were in Ba Sing Se, and The Dai Le- the crazy police in Ba Sing Se- were brainwashing people to think that there was not a war. The Earth King had no idea there was a war. Then our old _friend _Jet showed up. He had been crazy, and almost took out a village just to get rid of a couple Fire Navy Solders. So when we met him, he had been brainwashed, and was pretty much good.

"So then, he remembered, and we got rid of the Dai Le. Then Aang went to master the Avatar State, and Toph went to see her parents, and I went to see my Dad. Katara stayed in Ba Sing Se. Then Aang saw a vision of Katara in jail, so we went back to Ba Sing Se. Katara had been captured by Azula- Zuko's sister, who is INSAINLY EVIL! Then Zuko got thrown in Jail with her. Well Zuko was acting all good, and Katara started to trust him.

"Then, Aang and Zuko's uncle found them in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Then Zuko almost went good and Joined us, but his sister convinced him to go with her. Then Azula killed Aang. She shot him with lightning. But then Katara healed him with her water bending powers.

"Then, Aang was out for weeks. We took a Fire Nation ship, and all of us, and my Dad, and some others from our village sailed along wile he was out. He woke up, and he had hair. Then he wanted to defeat the fire nation by him self. Then we wouldn't let him. Then Aang went to a Fire Nation school, then he threw a dance party in the cave we were staying in.

"Then Katara was the Painted Lady, and she saved a village. Then we invaded the Fire Nation. Us and a bunch of people we had met along the way attacked them. We almost won, but then they blew up our submarines. So all of the adults went to Jail, and all of us, and a few more of out fiends took off on Appa.

"We went to The Eastern Air Temple. Then Zuko showed up, and said he was good, and he wanted to join us and defeat his crazy Dad. We did not believe him. Katara water bended him, then he took off. Then Combustion man- an assassin who had been following us all over the Fir Nation, who could shoot fire out of his head- showed up, and Zuko had hired him. Then Zuko attacked him, and told him to stop attacking us. Then he helped save us. Then he joined Team Avatar.

"Then me and Zuko went to the Boiling Rock- A fire Nation prison- and broke my Dad and Suki out of Jail. Then we went back to the air temple. And Aang went to find some people to learn the original learning of fire bending. Then Zuko taught Aang fire bending. Then Azula attacked, and we had to run off again.

"Then Katara and Zuko went to find the guy who killed our Mom. Katara was going to kill him. They found him, but Katara couldn't do it. But from what they have told be, it seams like they about scared him to death.

"Then we went to Ember Island- an island in The Fire Nation. Then Zuko destroyed my sculpture of Suki! Then he attacked Aang. Aang blasted him out a window. Zuko was just trying to get him ready because we were being to lazy. He told us that The Fire Lord was going to burn down the hole world when the comet came. So, Aang only had three days left to master FireBending, and to kill the Fire Lord.

"Then he disappeared, like he always does when something big is going to happen. Then me, Suki and Toph attacked the air fleet that was going to burn down the world We stopped them, then me and Toph fell off of an airship, and I broke my leg. Oh, and Katara and Zuko went to go kill, or fight, or whatever, Azula. And then Aang appeared, and he took out the Fire Lord. He did not kill him, he just took away his bending.

"Now Zuko is The Fire Lord, and the war is over. Aang and Katara just came back from peace meetings with Zuko and a bunch of other people in The Fire Nation." Sokka finished.

The Cullen's did not know what to say.

_**Hey people! *Hands Out Cookies* Thanks for the comments! Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, it was more of a lead up to what is going to happen next. Thanks! ~Hugs!~ Claudia**_


	4. Things Go Boom

_**World Of Avatar **_

_**Chapter 4 Edward's Point Of View**_

_**I was not sure what to do at this moment. I had mostly concluded that this group would cause us no harm. The Fire Benders that were "rebelling". I had no doubt that they could harm us, and they were still wreaking havoc. **_

_**Emmett cleared his throat suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. **_

"_**Sooo… What do you do for fun around these parts?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.**_

_**Sokka spoke up first. "Well, there is a tournament tonight…"**_

_**That did it. "What kind of tournament?" Jasper asked.**_

"_**Well there is a bending part. Then there is a warrior part. I intend to do that." Sokka said.**_

"_**Okay. We're going to this tournament thingy." Emmett said.**_

_**Katara's Pont Of View**_

_**I was glad to go the tournament. I hadn't been to one sense we met Toph, and I had to admit, it was entertaining. Maybe I would enter this time…**_

"_**Hey. That's a good idea. I will definitely enter." Toph said. Okay, now I was definitely going to enter. **_

_**This was interesting. These people just showed up and tell us they are vampires… I'd never believed the old Fire Nation legends, but I did now.**_

_**I thought it would be a good idea for us to go to the Fire Nation again to see the others… **_

_**Jacob's Point Of View**_

_**Awesome. That's the only word I can use to describe what we were experiencing. We left the house with the group, and headed to the "lower ring". I did not know what the lower ring was… But oh well. **_

_**Aang talked about the "Northern Water Tribe", wile we went to a main… street like thing. **_

"_**So how are we getting to the arena, aro dude?" Emmett asked. I let out a slight laugh. Aang laughed to, "We will be taking an Ostrage Horse Carriage." He said. What, the crap, is an Ostrage Horse Carriage? **_**I thought.**

"**And what, Aro Dude, is an Ostrage Horse Carriage?" Emmett asked.**

"**Well, an Ostrage horse is a cross between an Ostrage and a Horse. And, well, they pull a Carriage." Aang said.**

_**Well that makes sense.**_** I thought sarcastically. **

"**Oh. Well thanks for explaining." Emmett said.**

"**Oh! There are a couple of them." Sokka said, pointing at two things that I assumed to be Ostrage Horse Carriages.**

**We looked at it. It did look like an ostrage horse, I guess. We loaded into the carriages pulled by the animal things.**

**Me and Nessie looked out one of the windows, amazed by things so simple, yet so… complex.**

**We pulled up in front of a **_**tiny **_**building. I mean, shed size. "Were here!" Toph said as she jumped out of the carriage. **_**If this is a fighting arena, then this world is very, very sad. **_**I thought.**

"**Umm… **_**This **_**is the arena?" Emmett asked. "Yes. Come this way please." Toph said, walking up to the tiny building. I looked at Seth. He shrugged, and we went over to the shed. "Piile in!" Toph said. **

**We all stuffed into the shed. "Hold on to something'!" Toph said. I was about to look around for something, but before I could, it was as if we were dropping on an elevator going ten times faster than any normal elevator. "What's going on?!" Nessie said at my side. Toph was laughing. "What?!" I asked her, but before anything else happened, a tunnel shot open in front of us, and we stopped dropping. "**_**Woooo!"**_** Emmett said. "Were here." Toph said again. "Are we really here, or are we just going to drop through something again?" Rosalie asked. **

"**No. Were really here. Now we just have to walk down a tunnel." Toph said, and started out into the tunnel. We followed her, and a minute later, I noticed the glow of torches on the walls of the tunnel. Soon, we came out into a room. It just went for a minute, then there was a wall in front us of. Just a slab of earth.**

"**it's the dead end of DEATH!" Emmett said, running around the room. "Does he have mental issues?" Toph asked quietly. "Possibly." Alice said. "I think he and Sokka will get along well in that case…" Katara said. "Hey! I heard that!" Sokka said. "Mmm-kay. Anywho.." Toph said, then stomped the ground. The Earth wall sunk into the ground. It was thicker than I thought; several feet. Ameditly when she opened it, I heard noise. Cheering, booing, battle cries… The whole nine yards. At this point, there was still **_**another **_**tunnel to go down. We kept walking down the tunnel. The noises were louder now. A minute later, we came to another Earth Wall. Aang took that one down, then my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me. Even though I couldn't see the fighting ring (we were to far down), I could tell that it was **_**huge.**_** It was twice the size of a professional soccer stadium. "Up we go!" Aang said, then the ground under us shot up, and we came to the upper level. The earth thing stopped right at the top of the bleacher like things, and it now looked as if this part of the ground had always been here. **

**We looked around in awe. The Fighting Ring was a little bigger than a football field. The made-of-earth bleachers rose a hundreds feet off of the ground. There was a dip between the arena and the bleachers. People stood in that dip, throwing practice swings with swords, hitting people, ect.**

"**Well, I'm off to get ready." Toph said, then she disappeared into the ground, as if she'd turned into a drill. "Woah!" Emmett said.**

**We walked down the isle, and sat toward the middle of the bleachers. I noticed that there were no people even **_**close **_**to the front row. "Why don't people set down by the arena?" I asked. Katara laughed, "Because if you did, you are likely to be crushed by a boulder, drowned, charred, or blown away." She said. "Oh. Well that's a good reason." I said.**

**Nessie and I were intent on listening to Emmett and Sokka chat about explosions, when a loud voice announced, "WELCOME, PEOPLE OF BA SING SE, TO BATTLE OF THE ELAMENS!" He stopped for a second, because people were cheering, "I AM YOUR HOST, XIN FU! ALSO HOST OF EARTH RUMBLE!" More cheering, "FIRST UP IS THE EARTH BENDING COMPATETION!" Again with the cheering, "SENCE THIS IS THE FIRST YEAR OF BATTLE OF THE ELEMENTS, YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT THERE ARE MULTIPLE CATIGORIES OF FIGHTING! SO, LETS GET ON WITH IT! FIRST UP… YOUR WOULD CHAMPION… THE BLIND BANDET!!!!!!!" **

**I was expecting it to be some huge guy. But no. It was Toph. **_**She **_**was the world champion Earth Bender… Though I still didn't know what that meant, intiarly.**

**The crowd was a mixture of things. Cheers and screams, and boos. **

"**WHO DARES TO FIGHT THE UN-DEFETED BLIND BANDAT?!" The dude yelled. "I WILL!" Some huge guy yelled from the audience. Emmett was rubbing his hands together like an evil villain, "This'll be interesting." He said, then laughed evilly.**

**The guy ran down to the arena. He was flexing his mussels, and I wouldn't have been surprised if he started kissing his biceps, he was showing off so much. Toph laughed, "YOU MUST NOT HAVE SEEN ME FIGHT AT EARTH RUMBLE 6!" She said, pointing at the guy. He scowled. "THREE… TWO… ONE… FIGHT!!!" Xin Fu yelled. The guy went running at Toph. He spun around and a fire blast shot out of his hands. "Ahh… So you're a FIRE BENDER, eh? I have the most experience fighting **_**you **_**people." Toph said bitterly. She stepped out of the way of the fire easily. Emmett was clapping, "WOOO! GO.. Erm… BLIND BANDET!" He yelled. **

**The fire-dude yelled and threw another punch of fire at her. She disappeared into the ground like a drill, then appeared ten feet behind him. She kicked the ground, and a pillar of the ground shot up, and sent him flying. He landed in the second row of earth-bleachers. I laughed, "Go Blind Bandit!" **

"**THE WINNER OF THE ONE ON ONE EARTH IS… OF COURSE, THE BLIND BANDET!" Cheers from the audience. I was slightly in awe.**

"**AND NOW, IT IS TIME FOR THE FIRE DULE!!! I GIVE YOU OUR CHAMPION… MISTER CRISPY!" I burst out laughing. I was cracking up. So were Nessie, Emmett, Jasper, Sokka and Aang. The rest of us snickered. The whole crowd was booing, cheering, or laughing uncontrollably.**

"**WHO DARES TO FIGHT MISTER CRISPY?!" Shin Food asked. Well…**

**We cracked up again. Aang stood up, "I WILL!" He yelled, then flew toward the arena.**

**I sat up strait, interested now. "THREE, TWO, ONE…. FIGHT!!!!!"**

**The guy shot a **_**huge **_**blast of fire at Aang. I mean, crack- The Vamp's- into -a- pile- of -ashes- **_**huge.**_** Aang jumped forward and seemed to crack the fire in two with his arms. It disintegrated after a minute. Aang shot a blow back at him. It was not strong, but it hit the guy in the chest, making him stumble backwards. This continued until the guy was at the edge of the arena. Aang kicked him, and he fell into the trench between the arena and the bleachers. Again, cheering and booing… Okay, I'm tired of saying that, so I'll saying the cheering and booing was… **_**Useless Noises… **_**Yeah, that'll do.**

"**THE WINNER IS… ERM… UH…" Someone yelled, "THE AVATAR!" "YES! YES! YES! THE AVATAR!" Shin Food said.**

"**AND NOW, OUR LAST ONE ON ONE BATTLE, COMES THE WATER DUEL!" Useless Noises. "AND NOW OUR CHAMPION, WATER WARRIOR!"**

"**WHO DARES-" He started. "I WILL!" Katara said, sprinting down to the arena. When she got there, doors in the sides of the trench burst open. Water came gushing in, and soon the whole trench was full. On the arena stood Katara and another girl, a little older than Katara. The girl had long blonde hair, and a scowl on her face. "THREE, TWO, ONE… FIGHT!"**

**This,,, erm,,, duel,,, went on longer than the others. Katara rose up on a fifteen foot pillar of water. The girl followed in a sort of above ground whirl pool. The shot water at each other for a long time, and they were now twenty feet up in the air. Finally, Katara made a whip sort of thing out of water. She moved her hands and arms out in one fluid motion, and the whip wrapped around the girls waist. The water pulled her out of the whirlpool/hurricane and she got flung into the water-trench. People cheered mostly, this time.**

"**AND WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! UM…" Shin Food said, not knowing Katara's name. "KATARA!" Sokka yelled. "KATARA!" Shin Food said. **

"**YES! AND NOW, WE WILL HAVE INTERMISION! FOOD AND DRINKS WILL BE SET UP IN THE ARENA, THEN IN A HALF OF AN HOUR, WE WILL RESUME, AND HAVE OUR WARRIOR COMPETITION!"**

**I sat there, slightly shocked. I would never watch a wrestling match the same way, again. It would look stupid.**

**Within three minutes, the arena was full of food carts. We were heading down to the arena, when a girl about Nessie's physical age seemed to drop out of the sky and landed in front of us. She had a long twisted braid thing down her back, and she wore some little pink outfit. Suki was standing in front of us all, and she threw her arms around the girl. "Ty Lee!" She squealed. "Suki!" Ty Lee-I guess- squealed back. "Oh… what are you doing here?! How are things on Kyoshi?!" Suki asked. "Great! There all in the city. I went by your apartment, but you weren't there, so I thought you'd be here!" She said. **

**I guess Suki decided that she should introduce us, "Guys, this is Ty Lee… We were enimes… Bla bla bla, then she helped us, and took down Azula… then she joined the Kyoshi warriors when the war was over… So yeah. This is Ty Lee. Ty Lee, this is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob and Seth." Suki said, pointing at all of us as she went.**

**Hello, people! Thank you so much for the reviews! And ohmygosh, I just discovered the traffic thingy on here, and WOW, this story has had a lot of hits! Thanks to you all! And oh my gosh, I am SO sorry it took me so flippin' long for a new update!!!**

**Hehe,,.. The review button is LONELY! He wants to be clicked SO bad! And if you do click him, well I'll give you a cookie!!!**

**Thanks So Much, ~Hugs!~**

**~Claudia**


	5. THE RETURN OF HAWKEY!

_**World Of Avatar**_

**Hello, Peoples! Thanks SOOO much for the awesome comments! Sorrys I haven't updated in SOOO freaking long!!! Hope you all like this next chapter!!! I own nothing! And now… We shall continue our journey as The Cullen's, plus Jacob and Seth explore the WORLD OF AVATAR!!! Lolz!**

**Chapter 5**

_Jasper's Point Of View, because I love him! I named my cat after him! Haha. And I also have a cat named Rosalie… And another named Katara… I'll shut up now!_

I was festinated. Truthfully, I don't think anyone could _not _be festinated. I mean, we get transported into another dimension, only to find out that in this dimension, there had been a hundred years or war, the world had almost been destroyed, the people had a crazy ability to move all of the elements without touching them, which, by the way, may be something that could kill us… And here we stood in middle of an arena, watching human people eat food, where there had been, and was about to be battles to the death… Sort of.

The girl… Ty Lee, I guess, said: "So, I was thinking of entering the warrior division of the battles."

"You should! Me and Sokka are." Suki said.

"Hmm… I think I will." She said, an evil smile forming on her face.

I was almost willing to bet that she was a good fighter. On Earth,,, Well, our earth, she'd of been classified as weak, but the way she moved, and the powerful emotions she just radiated told me differently.

"TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE WARRIOR TOURNAMENT!" The Xin Fu guy yelled.

At that point, we made our way back to the stands, getting a closer seat this time. Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee stayed behind, and disappeared into the trench which had been filled with water a wile ago.

"AND NOW, THE WARRIOR COMPETITION!!!" Yelled Xin FU.

On one side of the arena, eighty people arose, all yielding red headbands. Some held swords, knives, boomerangs, et cetara. Some had no weapons. There were a good eighty people on that side.

Then from the other side of the arena arose another eighty. They all had green headbands. Again, they all held an assortment of weapons, some with none at all. Among the people with no weapons, was Ty Lee. She had he hands on her hips, a smug look on her face. She reminded me of Alice, in a way. Sokka was in this group as well as Suki. Sokka held a very dark sword, and had a boomerang as well. Suki held a metal fan and a short sword. A fan? Odd.

"FIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Xin FU yelled at a volume I didn't think could be achieved by someone without a Microphone.

The two sides charged, a ridiculously loud yell issuing from each side.

The first of the three I spotted was Sokka. And at that moment, I decided he had to be a Sword Master. He was using skills I hadn't seen sense I fought in the war. He dodged attacks like a crazy person, throwing blows back in return.

Next I noticed Suki. She was just as good as Sokka. Her short sword slashed like death, and I decided I'd never look at a Fan the same way again.

Next I saw Ty Lee. And I must say, I was amazed at what she was doing. She had no weapons, and leapt around as if there were trampolines everywhere she landed. And when she landed, I felt sorry for the other people. She would just hit them in a couple places, then they'd collapse. Just like that. I kept expecting them to get back up, but they didn't. They just laid there as if they were paralyzed.

It was then that I noticed the emotions coming off of Edward. It was a mix of shock and confusion. _Edward, what is it?_ I asked him in my head.

"I don't know. She…" Edward turned to Katara. "Chi blocking?" He asked her.

Katara nodded, "Yeah. It has something to do with blocking peoples Chi so they are temporarily paralyzed. It's just hitting people in there pressure points. That's how she fights." She said.

That was amazing.

Emmett was going crazy with emotions. I wondered how he still was containing himself.

At this moment, I noticed that the fight was over. Only Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee and a few other Blue head banded people remained.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE, THE BLUE TEAM!!" Xin Fu yelled.

"AND NOW! FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!! FOR ALL OF THE MONEY…!!! THE BATTLE OF THE ELEMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aang, Katara and Toph stood, walking toward the Arena.

It started like the Warrior Competition had begun. Two teams, red headbands and blue headbands. Aang, Katara and Toph were all wearing Blue headbands.

"FIIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!!!!!" Xin FU Yelled Again. I wondered if he could talk after there things.

Then they fought. And I was slightly in shock. Pillars of Earth shot up out of the ground at terrible speeds, throwing people out of the Arena. Water blasts blew people off of the Arena. Fire forced people back, eventually jumping into the Trench. And on occasion, an air blast would send someone flying.

Then, to my complete shock, the remaining five of the Blue Team stopped fighting, and the Red Team charged at them, having outnumbered The Blue Team. Then, Aang, Katara, and four of the other people on The Blue Team stuck there arms straight out. I heard and felt a deep rumbling. Then, the water that filled the trench, which surrounded the Arena the size of three football fiends, began to rise. They lifted there arms, and so did the water. Then, in a sharp movement, they pulled there arms back and down. The thousands of gallons of water followed, forming a _huge _water torpedo. Then they shot there arms forward and out, as if they were pushing invisible people. The water darted forward at a speed that the largest Wave in the world had never reached. Then, it _took out every single person on The Red Team._

No one reacted at first, then a huge amount of cheering erupted. Xin FU jumped from the platform in which he had been standing, walking over the=o the winners. He held _huge _bags.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE, KATARA, TOPH, AANG, SIKU, AND MAKIVA! I GIFT YOU EIGHT THOUSAND GOLD PIECES!" Xin Fu said, giving them the two ridiculously sized bags.

A little wile later, we were just walking around in Ba Sing Se. Emmett and Sokka were getting along quite well, and it was amusing how lose there personalities were. The same with Alice and Ty Lee. And Bella and Suki as well. Toph mingled. Aang was talking to Seth.

As Sokka was saying something about an _"Elbow Leach," _A red hawk swooped down and landed on his arm. "HAWKEY!" Sokka yelled. I noticed there was a note attached to the Hawk's leg.

"Ooo! A note!" Sokka said, unraveling it, reading it. His eyes widened, and his mood changed to afraid and mad.

"What is it, Sokka?" Suki asked.

"Azula escaped prision. And this says shes in league with some people called _The Volturi." _He said.

I froze, along with my family.

_**Mwahaha! I hope you liked it!!! Comment's please! Remember, comment and you get a cookie!!! **_

_**THANKS! ~HUGS!~ CLAUDIA!**_


	6. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

_**World Of Avatar**_

_**World Of Avatar**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Jasper's Point Of View._

The kids looked at us. "What?" Aang asked, his eyes darting to all of us.

"Are you _sure _it said The Volturi?" I asked.

Sokka nodded and handed me the paper:

Dear friends,

I am sorry to inform you of this when Aang and katara have only been back for a couple of days. Azula has escaped The Boiling Rock, and is now on the loose.

Some Fire Nation spies tell me that she is in league with some people called "_The Volturi."_ I cannot find any information on them at the moment, but I warn you all to watch out for anyone suspicious.

Also, I think it may be a good idea for you all to come to The Fire Nation as soon as possible. It's safer here with all of the guards, and I doubt that she'd just charge into the Royal Palace.

Watch YourSelves,

~Zuko

"I think we need to get back to one of the houses." I said, handing the letter back to Sokka.

"Do you know who The Volturi are?" Katara asked.

I nodded, "Yes. And that's _not _a good thing." I said.

We made our way back to the house we were staying in, and we settled in the main room.

"Who _are _The Volturi?" Aang asked.

"The Volturi are a coven of Vampire's," Carlisle started, "They are from our planet. They are _not _like us when it comes to feeding habits. They do kill humans. They are well over four thousand years old.

"Where we come from, they are sort of like the law force. They have one rule: That humans _don't _find out about Vampire's existence. Well, Bella found out, before she was a Vampire. To make a long story short, they found out. They did give us another chance, mainly because Aro- there leader- was not to fond on the idea of killing us because of the powers my family poses. Also, I'd stayed with the Volturi for a few decades a few centuries ago. He didn't particularly want to kill me either.

"I doubt we'd still be alive if it wasn't for Aro. The other members of the Volturi are not as compassionate as he.

"The Volturi is split into two groups: the Royals Members, and The Guard. The Royals are Aro, Caius and Marcus. The guard consists of very many Vampires, all of which have some sort of extra power.

"They made a deal with us. If Bella was changed into a Vampire before they came back to check on us, they'd let us go. But if she remained human for to long, they'd kill us all.

"We had a couple of irrelevant run ins with them, but then it was when Nessie was born that we had a big issue.

"At that point, Bella was indeed a Vampire. But they had no idea how Nessie would turn out. They feared she'd expose us for what we really are. Alice saw that they were coming before hand. So at that point, we gained the help of some of out friends, of our Kind. What we were aiming at, was that if we had enough Vampires to just make them stop and listen, we'd be find.

"They did stop and listen. And after a visit from a two hundred year old half Vampire, and as they saw that he was completely civilized, they excused Nessie.

"After that point, they wanted Nessie to join them. They've been scratching the edges, trying to find a way to take her from us.''

I noticed that Nessie was shrinking into Jacob's side. She did not take a liking to The Volturi, and she was always afraid they'd get to us. She was afraid we'd get hurt because of her.

"I fear at this point that something has happened to Aro," Carlisle said, getting my attention, "I very much doubt that he would allow something like this to happen. Though it is something I could see Caius doing in a heartbeat."

I watched as the kids took all of that in.

"Please. Tell us about Azula." Alice said.

Katara nodded, "As we said, she is Zuko's sister. Our first encounter with her was in Omashu. She showed up with Ty Lee and Mai, Zuko's girlfriend. She was trying to capture Aang. She failed.

"Next, she tracked us all over the place. Again, with Mai and Ty Lee… They had a little Gang back then, I guess.

"She chased Aang into an Old Abandoned Ghost Town. Zuko showed up at the same time, and she almost got Aang.

"Then she shot her own Uncle with fire- who by the way, owns a tea shop a mile away.

"Then when we got to Ba Sing Se a few months ago, she was leading a _huge _drill. It was made to drill through the walls of Ba Sing Se. We attacked it, and eventually stopped it. AANG fought her on top of the drill, and it didn't turn out well for her.

"Then a couple of weeks later, she took down The Kyushu Warriors along with Mai and Ty Lee… Funny to think you _are _a Kyoshi Warrior now, Ty Lee." Katara laughed, looking at Ty Lee.

"After that, the three of them discussed themselves as The Kyoshi Warriors, and got into Ba Sing Se. Azula took control of The Dai Le.

"Zuko and I ended up in jail because of Azula, and then Aang and Iroh- Zuko and Azula's uncle- showed up and helped us. Then The Dai Le and Azula showed up, and she shot Aang with lightning. I healed him, and she thought he was dead.

"A wile after that, Zuko joined us. Then, on day of the Comet, I went with Zuko to fight her. He challenged her to an Agni Kai, Which is a fire duel. She lost her marbled, and went after me. She shot lightning at me, and Zuko jumped in the way. He got hit. She was laughing hysterically, and I went after her. After a few minutes of fighting, I took her down. Then I healed Zuko, and Azula went to The Boiling Rock, the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. Actually, my Dad and Suki were there, and Zuko and Sokka got them out. Anyway, apparently she got out of prison." She finished.

Basically, this Azula seemed like the ape dimity of Evil. It was hard saying what she'd do to get them dead.

We defiantly had an issue. The Volturi, plus Azula were after us.

If Aro was gone, it was hard saying what would happen. Also, I would bet Azula had followers. Dangerous Fire Bender followers.

"Zuko's right. We do need to get to The Fire Nation," Aang said, "Azula may be crazy and evil, but she's not stupid. She wouldn't just barge into the Royal Palace. It's safer there, and I _still _don't like Ba Sing Se very much."

"And of course, you'll need to come to." Aang said, looking at us.

We all nodded, "Yes. I'm sure that The Volturi are after us. It would probably be a good idea." Carlisle said.

"We'll need to leave as soon as possible," Aang said, "And we'll need some form of transportation… Appa can't take us all, and the train will only take us so far… We could probably get some Ostrage horses…" Aang pondered.

"Who's Appa?" Nessie wondered.

Aang grinned, "Come on! I'll show you!" he said, running to the door. We jumped up and followed Aang. He went running down the road, and we came to some stables.

Aang flung the door open, and we saw that it was not stables, but one stable, for one animal. It was a _huge _bison. Like, ten tons big.

"This is Appa, my flying bison!" Aang said, jumping up onto his back.

_Flying? _How could something that big fly? I didn't question it. How could humans control the elements? How did we end up in another dimension? How was I a Vampire? Things just weren't that simple.

"We could run. Were… Fast." I suggested.

Aang raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you say so. But we'll have to cross an ocean… So at that point, we'll get a Fire Nation ship." He said.

Then a thought occurred me. How had we not mentioned that Jacob And Seth could turn into giant wolves.

"Hey, Seth," I said, because I liked Seth better than Jacob, "I think we forgot to tell them what you and Jacob can do."

Seth grinned, "Yeah… Well me and Jacob turn into wolves." He said.

They looked at them, "Wow." Aang said.

"So when do we leave?" Emmett asked, bursting with excitement.

"Soon as we pack." Suki said.

So as soon as they'd packed, we started for the stables. The humans boarded Appa, and we found an abandoned street, and took off running, the huge bison flying above us.

"So you're sure you can run all the way to the Ocean? Because we can get some Ostrage Horses-" Aang yelled above us , but Emmett cut him off.

"Psh! We once ran from Washington to New York in one day! …Which is about the distance of The Fire Nation." He said.

"Well, if you insist." Aang said, and continued flying.

After a wile, we reached a wall. As I looked down the wall that stretched around the city for miles, I saw the Train Station in which we had first appeared in.

"I'll go talk to the Guards." Aang said, then jumped one hundred feet. A jump that only a Vampire could've acceaved on Earth.

"Well, that had to be Air Bending Induced." I said, looking up the wall.

"Defiantly," Katara said, who was standing by Alice and I, "When we first found him, he sneezed and flew twenty feet in the air."

I pictured that, then laughed.

"Yeah! And Appa sneezed on me!" Sokka said.

I pictured _that, _then laughed harder, as were Jacob, Nessie, Seth, Alice, Bella and most of all, Emmett.

Sokka's eyes narrowed, "People _always _laugh at me…" He said.

Then, as if to save us from awkwardness, the ground started to rumble, and Aang came flying down the wall. He landed, and seemed to make a crater in the ground, which then just went back to normal.

"There opening the wall!" Aang said.

The ground continued to rumble, then the wall split in two, the two sides sliding apart.

"Lets go!" Aang said, and we ascended through the wall.

It was a magnificent sight. The walls towering around us just seemed… odd. But, yet, it was unbelievable.

We emerged on the other side of the walls a minute later.

"Hey! We gotta go phase." Jacob said, running off with Seth.

"So why do you not like Ba Sing Se?" Bella asked, and I recalled what Aang had said a wile ago.

Aang was the first answer, "I don't particularly like it because it's so much different than how I was raised… And that was just to me simple, and not to split everything up… But in Ba Sing Se, everything is complicated, and split our into different classes… Actually, it is getting better now. It used to be terrible.

"Like we said, The Dai Li were brainwashing people into thinking that there was no War… And then they turned over to Azula, and helped her take the city down… Not to mention that they never informed The Earth King that there was a 100 year old war going on."

"And I for one, don't-" Sokka started to say, but was cut off by Jacob and Seth coming back into the group, this time as ridiculously huge wolves.

The… Hmm… I'm going to call them The Gang- leaned back a little. "Uhh…"

There emotions were slightly funny… Well, not technically. It was mainly shock, but hey…

Nessie shot forward, and jumped gracefully up onto Jacob's back.

Jacob gave a bark/laugh. Bella walked forward, and put on hand on Jacob's head, the other on Seth's, "This is Jacob," She said, jerking her head at Jacob, "And this is Seth," She jerked her head at Seth, "They're the same as they were… They're just huge wolves, and they can't talk." Jacob and Seth barked/laughed.

"Okay… Well, I guess we should get going…" Sokka said, and he and the rest of The Gang, went to Appa and boarded him.

We didn't have to run long before we hit the Outer Wall. It was _huge._ I mean, make-the-inner-wall-look-puny, huge. I estimated it was about eight-hundred feet high.

The Gang got off of Appa, and came over to us.

"Okay, so were going over it to the top. Everyone over there." Aang said, pointing at a spot just at the base of the Outer Wall.

We all got were he had pointed, and Aang and Toph started moving there arms. The ground under us was raising.

"Wow!" Seth, who had phased back to a Human, said as we rode up the side of the wall. Appa flew upwards.

When we reached the top, some guards dressed in green and yellow and white came up to us, "The Avatar! How can we serve you?" One of them asked, as he, along with the others knelt down.

"Well. We just need to get to the other side." Aang said, uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, we were back on the ground, confined by no walls. We were on our way to the Fire Nation, And It's Hard Telling What We'd Run Into Once There, And On The Way There.

_**Extra long chapter! Hope you all likes it! Comment and you get a cookie! *WAVES COOKIE AROUND!***_

_**~HUGS!~THANKS!~CLAUDIA!**_


	7. Journey Through Ze WORLD!

_World Of Avatar_

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update! This is the longest chapter I've ever written!**

**Chapter 7 Part 1**

**Emmett's Point Of View (Hehehe.)**

**At the point of us getting over the outer wall, I had officially decided that our Earth sucked, and I liked the… Well… Other Earth, way better, and I never wanted to leave.**

**It was dark as we ran, and I figured we'd probably camp somewhere soon. Not that **_**we**_** needed to stop, but hey, Humans were in our presence.**

**A minute later- as if I'd seen the future, and no pun intended- we decided to set up camp, which was laying on the ground with a random fire burning in the middle of the camp-sight.**

"**We can still hear the rest of the Pack's thoughts." Jacob said as he and Seth came up, back in human form.**

"**That's good. Did you tell them what's going on?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Yeah. They were wierded out, but we told them." Jacob laughed.**

**Suddenly, I had a thought that made my blood freeze… Though I don't think I have blood. Anyway, I was terrified.**

**Jasper looked at me, "What?" He asked.**

"**The- the Kitty's… We're not there to give them food! They'll die!" I said, jumping up.**

**Jasper sighed, "Next time you phase, would you ask someone to feed the cats?" He asked.**

**Seth laughed, "Sure thing." He said.**

**I let out a breath of Air in relief. "So what other kind of animals are there here?" I asked.**

**Sokka grinned, "Well, there's Turtle Ducks, and-" I cut him off,**

"_**TURTLE DUCKS!"**_ I yelled.

Everyone stopped there discussions to stare at me after my outburst. 

They all burst out laughing as I started whistling to act _**"Casual."**_

After a minute, they went back to talking about whatever it was they were talking about.

"So what else?" I asked.

"Well, there are the Elephant Coi, and they are huge and-" I cut Sokka off by holding up a hand.

I could hear something. A low humming noise, like a blimp. It was in the distance, and coming this way. I looked to the rest of my family, and they seemed to notice to.

"Hey, Sokka," I said, "What kind of air power do you have here… Meaning flying… Things."

"Well, there are the War Balloons, and The Air Ships." He answered.

"And what Nations use those?"

"The Fire Nation.''

"Uhh… I think we may have a problem." I said.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because something is coming through the air, coming this way."

"I think we should pack up and leave." Aang said.

Everyone agreed, and soon, we were on our way again. Whatever it was, it was gaining fast.

"Incoming!" Ty Lee yelled from above us. We spun around just in time to see a _huge _fire ball coming toward us. We jumped far enough that it would miss us, a jump only a Vampire could reach.

It hit the ground with a huge blast, leaving a crater in the ground. I knew that if any of us had been standing there, we'd have been ashes.

I stood up quickly and shot a look at the sky in the direction it had come from. Twenty dark red hot air balloons were coming straight at us, and I could see fire on every one. Suddenly, all of the people controlling them stood toward us, and produced twenty of the fireballs. Just as we were about to jump again, when Aang jumped off Appa, and landed on the ground. He sucked in a deep breath, then his eyes and tattoos glowed. Like, bright light glow. They just did that for a second, then he jumped up and as the fireballs came down, he punched forward. Each one of the fire balls looked as if they had been shot, then they disincarnated. His tattoos glowed again, and he spun around to look at the bison.

"Katara! Throw mw my glider!" Aang yelled.

After a second, A long stick was thrown down from Appa. Aang caught it, spun it around once, then it transformed into a glider with blue wings. He jumped up into the air, and flew toward the balloons.

"Katara! Water!" Aang said. He flew up, and landed on top of one of the balloons. Katara broke a barrel on the side of Appa which had been there water supply. She lifted her arms up, and the huge water bubble floated towards Aang. He moved his arms, and seemed to take control of the water. He slashed it out, and it sliced through a bunch of Balloons like a knife. They began falling to the ground.

So at that point, I'd pretty much decided that these people-balloon things were our enemy…

Sokka landed Appa, and the Humans jumped to the ground.

Suki threw some metal star things, and put a hole in the side of one of the balloons.

Toph stomped the ground and punched her fists up, creating a pillar of earth which broke through the bottom of one of the balloon baskets. The guy went flying.

So at that point, about ten of them had been taken down, and I decided to help. We were close to some forest, so I ran to them, yanked a tree out of the ground, ran back to the sight, and flung it at a balloon. The weight of the tree caused the balloon to go down.

"Nice one!" Sokka said as he threw a knife at one of the balloons.

So on Earth number one, I wouldn't have been able to do that because of being exposed, and the Volturi crap, and bla, bla, bla. But the Volturi didn't control Earth number two. Our lives were in danger, and I could do what I wanted.

I also decided that the Humans from Earth number two were _**way **_more Epic than the Humans from Earth number one.

So then the people that had been on the balloons started coming. Some shot fire blasts, which kept being blocked by Water and Earth Bending. Others came armed with swords. Watching _those _attacks was way more entertaining.

Sokka jumped in the path of one of the sworded-dudes and drew his own silver looking sword. He hit the sword with his, and jammed it forward, making the dude stumble. Sokka spun, and kicked him in the chest, making him fall. Sokka took the Dude's sword and held it to his throat,

"Toph!" He said, "Make a hole in the ground, please!"

Toph ran forward and stomped, making a hole appear. It wasn't very deep, but someone probably wouldn't be able to get out of there without help.

Sokka kicked the dude in the hole, and he landed with a huff.

I looked back to the balloons. They were all down, and only one more guy remained as he ran toward us. Ty Lee jumped forward, and hit him a couple times, then he collapsed. He was then added to the hole.

Aang landed with a thud on the ground.

"I am really getting tired of that," Sokka said, "I mean, the war is over, and Me and Suki and Toph took out enough air ships to last a lifetime on the day of the Comet! Ughh! Stupid Azula."

"We just need to hurry," Aang said, "As little camping as possible, and we'll get to the Fire Nation fast. It's not safe out in the middle of nowhere."

So as he was talking, I was wondering about the People in the hole. I snick silently over there to see that they were attempting to escape by sticking there swords in the ground, trying to pull themselves up.

"Oh no you don't" Toph said. She kicked the ground and the swords flew out of the ground, landing ten feet from the hole.

"What are we going to do with them?" Katara said as she walked to the hole. "We cant just leave them there. They'll die."

"Yeah, well, they shouldn't have attacked us then." Sokka said.

"I have an idea." Katara said. She walked over to Appa and grabbed a barrel of water. She dropped it in the hole.

"Okay. Someone… Like an Earth Kingdom army- will come across them, and they won't die. This is a heavy travel place." She said.

"But that's our water supply!" Sokka said.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but were bound to come across a Village soon. And I didn't give it all to them."

"Lets just keep moving. I'm sure we're all to awake to sleep now, anyway." Aang said.

Everyone agreed, and soon, we were on our way again.

So at sunrise a couple days later, we hit a village. Well… We came across a village.

"Were close now." Aang said.

"Yeah. We stopped here the last time we went to the Fire Nation. Were only a couple of hours away from Ocean now." Katara said.

I was getting excited. I mean, we were in a World where there had been a 100 year war, and all of that stuff. War was crappy, but it was sort of exciting, too. Though it wouldn't be if there was a risk of being killed all of the time, which I guess there was.

And now, we were almost to the Fire Nation…

I elbowed Edward as we walked through the Village, "You still have that map?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, and handed me the map.

So I assessed the situation. We'd left Ba Sing Se three days ago, and were now apparently close to the Ocean. We'd been traveling South West, so we'd be going directly toward the middle of the Fire Nation, and- note- it was shaped like a Skull.

There was a thing in the middle of the fire nation, that said,

_Royal Palace And City_

I pondered that.

Katara and Aang were picking out a bunch of food from a little Market thingy, and Sokka had taken Suki off to find some, "Meat!" Ty Lee and Toph were talking about people they'd defeated. Beller and Edwardo were having one of those weird, wordless conversation. Carlisle and Esme were having a _worded _conversation. They were saying something about the Fire Nation, which I decided not to listen to. Alice was babbling on about the Volturi, and how she couldn't see anything, to Jasper. Rose was walking right behind me as I walked around staring at random things.

A little wile later, all of the Humans, and Semi-Humans were eating random things, wile we sat around trying to act casual.

That didn't last long, so we decided to go back to Appa to have a not so normal discussion.

We all sat around Appa and talked,

"The thing that is got me freaked out is that I can't _see _anything." Alice said.

''They may have found a shield of there own.'' Edward suggested.

"Yeah, but I _didn't _see those Balloons coming. There were no Vampires there." She said.

"True."

Chapter 7 Part 2

Aang's Point Of View

As we sat around Appa talking about the shenanigans, A thought crossed my mind. _The Spirit World._ Then I remembered that the day they'd showed up, it was the summer solstice. I got it.

"I just figured it out." I said.

"What did you figure out?" Carlisle asked.

"The day you got here was the summer solstice. And well… There is this whole deal here with the Spirit World here… Well, I'm the bridge between the worlds, bla bla bla, and on the days of the Solstice, the lines between the Physical and the Spirit worlds are blurred… I'm guessing that there blurred between this world, the spirit world, _and _your world to. So I think that the guy who transported you here can Travel to the spirit world… And take other people to the _other _worlds."

"_Oh!"_ Edward said. Everyone looked as if they'd just realized the whole thing.

"So if there were any chance of us getting back to Our Earth, we'd have to do it on another Solstice." Carlisle said.

"Psh. I don't want to leave! It's awesome here." Emmet said.

I laughed slightly.

They went on talking as if Emmett had never spoken.

"And the winter Solstice is on December twenty second." Esme said.

I nodded, "Yes. So that'll be your next chance of getting back to The Other Earth." I said.

"So in the meantime, we'll need to focus on getting to the Fire Nation. It's going to be getting dark soon." Edward said.

"Yeah, we really do need to leave." Sokka said.

Everyone agreed, and we took off in the direction of The Ocean again.

"I can hear The Ocean!" Emmett yelled. I knew we were only about a mile off. We only had a few minutes left to go.

A couple minutes later, laughs and cheers went up from our groups. We could see the docks right ahead. Seth and Jacob veered off to go change back to human form.

We approached the ships and boats which were docked. A small village thrived around the docks.

We walked up to a Fire Nation ship that was docked. We were met by a Fire Nation crewman at the base of the ship.

"The Avatar!" He said. I couldn't get used to Fire Nation people treating me like that. I was used to them saying something more like, "It's the Avatar! Attack!"

"What can I do for you and your friends?" He asked, bowing down.

"Um, we need a ship to the Fire Nation." I said.

"Of course, Sir! We have three ships docked here at the time. I would recommend this one. Most room, most luxurious, and fastest!" He said.

"Then I guess we'll take this one." I said.

"Right away, Sir! Feel free to board now. We'll be ready to leave within the hour." He said.

"Thank you." I said along with the others.

We boarded the ship.

"Man, why are you not a king?" Emmett asked.

I laughed, "Dunno."

"You may as well be, the way everyone treats you." Emmett said.

"Just comes with being The Avatar." I laughed.

"So what are we going to-" Emmett was cut off by a random Fire Nation guy running up.

"Sir and friends! Come along, I will show you all to your quarters." He said.

We followed him down a couple halls, then he stopped at a hall that was covered with all sorts of decorations, "Of course, You're all welcome to all of the rooms in this hall. There are two bathrooms down the hall, and at any time just ring the bells," He said, pointing to a few huge bells, one stationed outside of each room, "And we'll serve you anything you want."

"Umm… Thanks." I said. _Weird, weird, weird._ I thought.

"Of course, sir!" He said, then went running off down the hall. As he ran, his foot caught a metal board, and he fell forward, right on his face. Laughs were being stifled.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Oh, yes, yes, Sir!" He said, got up, then went running again. This time, he went through a door.

We went off to find rooms. Once that was done, we found a little sitting room-ish thing. We sat there and talked.

Two days later, we were approaching the Great Gates Of Azulon. We were setting on the deck of the Ship, when I spotted the huge statues which shot out Flaming Nets. A couple of little Fire Nation speed boats approached the Ship, cleared it that we were not some crazy attack ship, or something, then the Flaming Nets dropped back down, creating steam to rise on the water, as we Sailed over them.

"How much longer do we have?" Seth asked.

"Only about ten more minutes." I answered.

Chapter 7 Part 3 Edward's Point Of View

The sun was high in the sky as we docked. The docks looked like most, accept that they were made of metal, rather than wood. Everything around was printed with a symbol which I was now guessing to be the symbol of the Fire Nation. Look out towers lined the top of the mountain that the area was based on and around.

_I wonder what would happen if the Volcano erupted Oh wait. The palace city would be destroyed. Wish what had happened when the war was going on... _I heard Sokka thinking. Ahh, so it was a Volcano, not a mountain.

"Can we move on? I can't see anything here." Toph said.

"Guess so. Lets go. The Palace City is on top of the Volcano." Aang said.

A few minutes later, we were climbing up the side of the Volcano.

"Ahh, much better." Toph said, glad to be on Earth, from her thoughts.

The humans seemed to get tired as we climbed. Just as I was about to say something, I saw someone at the top of the Volcano.

He was dressed in red Fire Nation clothes, (_**Authors Note: What Zuko wore toward the end of Book 3.)**_ he had black hair, a gold crown in his pony tail, a slight smile on his face, and most distinctive, a red scar on his eye. It seemed to start when his nose ended, and wrapped back.

"Zuko!" Katara said, seeming to be the first one to notice.

So this was Zuko. The once bad, then good, restore peace, has an evil sister, Zuko.

"Hey guys." Zuko said. He jumped up and landed sliding down the Volcano. He landed right in front of us.

"Uhh, whose…" He said, looking at us.

"They know about the Volturi." Aang said.

"_Oh._ Well, I guess we should get back to The Palace to discuss that."

We nodded, and descended further up the Volcano.

We reached the top soon after that, and we could see what I was judging to be from thoughts around me, to be the Palace City.

The Palace and the Buildings surrounding it reminded me of Palaces in Japan. Red and black metal, with pointed tips at the tops. Smaller rectangular metal buildings of the same colors surrounded the Palace, as well as what seemed to be a park, and a small fighting arena.

"I just need to go get Mai, then we'll go to the Palace." Zuko said.

We veered off to the right and ended up at one of the rectangular buildings. Zuko knocked on the door, and a minute later, a Goth looking girl answered, "Hey Zuko. Hello friends… And random people I don't know." She said bleakly.

"We have some things to discuss. Care to join us at the Palace?" Zuko asked.

"Sure. Just let me get something." She said, then went off into the building. She came back a minute later with some scrolls, "Lets go."

We were lead into the palace and down several hallways. Finally, we came to some double doors with a guard at each of them. They both held spears that would be pretty scary to any human. They both bowed down as we approached. Zuko pushed the door open, and I could tell from what was around me, and from the others thoughts, that this room was a room for planning war. One chair sat at the end of the world map that stretched ten feet on the ground. As I looked at the map, I saw that all of the Nations had marked army bases. Also, it had places that the Fire Nation had been in control of.

"Please, set." Zuko said. We all gathered around the map and sat.

"Would you care to explain why it is you are with us?" Aang asked Carlisle.

We told the story of how we were from another earth, and our connections with the Volturi, and the Solstice, our one way to get back without the Vampire who had transported us here.

"This isn't good," Zuko stated, "Azula by herself is dangerous. Azula with a small Army is very bad. But Azula with an army, and working with the Volturi, is _very _bad. Especially if they have the power, and the numbers."

"One common goal," I stated, "The Volturi want us gone, and Azula wants all of you gone. Both of them are powerful, but together, it's hard saying _what _they could do."

"Exactly." Aang agreed.

"Mai," Zuko said, turning to Mai, "What did you find out wile you were gone?"

She stood to face us all, "Azula, Ty Lee and I were friends for a long time, and we traveled together trying to capture Aang for months. We know how she works, and that's why I've been tracking her. If we find out where she's going, Ty Lee and I may be able to figure something out."

She held up an oversized map which bad been rolled up before. She threw in into the air, and pierced it at the top with a red and silver dagger that seemed to come out of nowhere. She threw that, and it stuck to the wall. She approached it, and pointed to a red line.

"This is where she's been heading. She escaped the boiling rock, and promptly started moving toward the Fire Nation Colonies. She had a fleet there before she was imprisoned. They were extremely loyal to her, and they weren't about to do anything to go against her. I'm guessing she's gone to collect them." She said, looking from face to face.

"What should we do? Just, wait for them to strike, or do we strike first?" Sokka wondered, mostly to himself.

"It depends. If they don't do anything soon, we'll have to." Aang said. "I'm sure that in her short time in prison, she hadn't learned anything. Which means that she's still out killing people. The war is over, and I don't want her running around with an army killing innocent people."

"If they don't attack soon, we'll at least have to find them. Track them." Katara said.

"Then attack." Zuko said.

_**Hope you all liked it! Sorry it took me so friggin long to update! Just know that I'm not one of those people who will stop writing a Fan-Fiction. I start it, and it's going to be finished, even if it takes me three years to update. *Hands out cookies* And again, if you comment, you get a CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!**_

_**THANKS! ~HUGS!~ CLAUDIA!**_


	8. Decisions That Will Bend Fate

_**World Of Avatar**_

_**Hello, people! I have suddenly been inspired by an idea, so I'm predicting I'll write this chapter in an hour. I'll put how long it took at the end of this.**_

Chapter 8

Azula's Point Of View

(Warning! This chapter is going to be harsher than the others, so I'm thinking of changing the rating from k + to T. Just be forewarned.)

What in hell is wrong with the Fire Nation army? Why is it that they just go along with whatever my _stupid _brother says? Most of the army just acts like his puppets. Now they bow down to _him _and that _Avatar. _

I would go to my father, and get him out of prison, but he doesn't deserve it. He was weakening, becoming softer. He let the Avatar defeat him. He should have killed him long before the comet. Now, he pays the price. _I _am the only one worthy of the throne. _I _am the only one who will not break under pressure.

Then there is that idiotic _Water Bender _that my brother has a thing for. She interfered with the Agni Kai. If she wouldn't have been there, my undeserving brother would be dead, just as he should.

"You!" I yelled at one of the airship crewmembers.

"Yes, Princess?" He asked, bowing to me, as he should. To bad I found out what he did…

"I heard a rumor about you today… One that you are planning to turn on me. Is that true?"

"N-No, Princess. I was only saying that-"

"You must die." I said, and simply threw him out the open window.

Anyone who even had a chance of betraying me must be eliminated. I knew he wouldn't survive that fall.

"Land at the base in Fishu." I yelled.

Fishu is a little air base, one of the ones left that are still loyal to me.

The crewmembers ran around like idiots, giving commands.

"Princess! I message has arrived for you!" A nameless crew member said, bowing and giving me a scroll. It read:

_**The Avatar and his Gang has been spotted. With them, came eleven new faces. I am sorry to inform you that the Fourth Division Air Fleet has been bested by the Gang.**_

_**~War Minister Qin**_

I burnt the scroll and threw it to the floor.

It was working, but I had hoped that they would not survive the attack. But _how? _I guessed the Vampires had something to do with that.

_Eleven new faces._ So it worked out as planned. The Vampires had met up with the Gang.

But they didn't know what was coming. Not even there physic Vampire could tell them what it was. Something that can _only _be bested by the Avatar. _That _is why we have _The Plan._

Chapter 8 Part 2

Aang's Point Of View

"What do we do now?" I asked. I knew that being in the Royal Palace City was safer, but impractical. Azula was on the loose, and we couldn't let that go on.

"I say we go after her," Zuko answered, "We have some… New machines. They are like the tanks, but bigger, and safer. They have enough room for _all _of us, and they are safe enough that the whole army wouldn't be able to break into it. In them, we could be just as safe as we are here, and be accomplishing something."

"I can say that I agree," Carlisle said, "I'm not one to look for a fight, but with The Volturi and Azula together, it's hard saying what would happen. Especially now that The Volturi has this new member, they could do anything."

"And I have to say," I said, "That there _are _spirit monsters. Things which often come to Earth on the solstice. Koh. He steels your face if you show _any _emotion in front of him. That's just _one. _With the Vampire, they could probably bring monsters to this world at any time of the Year."

"I agree as well. This has to be stopped before it gets any worse." Jasper said.

"So it's decided?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Went up from everyone.

_**It was a little short, but hey! It took fifteen minutes to write that! Lol lol lol. I'll probably have another up tomorrow. Comment and get a cookie! AND, OH MY GOSH! I really hope I'm the first to tell you about a new show called "AVATAR: LEGEND OF KORRA." I just discovered it today, and it is in fact a new show that takes place in the Avatar Universe one hundred years after the Book Three we know and love. I'm guessing that it will be about the next Avatar! Oh, gosh! I'm freaking out! Viacom copyrighted it! Ahhhh!**_


	9. Clothing Picks

_**World Of Avatar**_

_**Hi, people! So I remember I said that I would hopefully post another chapter tomorrow… And that was a week ago. But, I'm grounded…. So, all I'm allowed to do is write now, so at least I can do that.**_

_**Sorry!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Sokka's Point Of View**_

_**(I have to say, this is for Vampire2Rocks, an awesome reader, who read my mind and predicted what I was going to do In this chapter.)**_

I really miss boomerang. I mean, every time we go to do something, I think, _Ahh! I need boomerang! _But then he isn't there….

Now, getting to what was going on. Basically, the Trains that we were to ride in to find Azula were like the ones Azula, Mai and Ty Lee chased us in, accept they are bigger, and we were taking two. In the back, one of them was attached to the other, that wow we could go from tank to Train.

"Hey, Zuko!" I called as we climbed into one of the Trains.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Why don't you wear you're Fire Lord robe things?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

He raised his eyebrow, "Well, for one, I'm a casual Fire Lord. Two, it's one hundred and ten degrees here, and they are way to hot to wear."

"Yeah, well I know I wouldn't want to wear a dress, either." I said casually.

"Ahh. Well, I'll be sure to remember that… I seem to remember fighting a certain person who was wearing a dress on Kyoshi Island…"

I pretended to ignore him, as I walked into the huge tank. It had four rooms. One was a bedroom, which had ten beds in the form of bunk beds. The second was a living room, third a bathroom, and fourth a kitchen. Same for the second Train.

We loaded everything, and just as we were throwing the last few things in, the darkening sky flashed with lightning.

"Time to go!" Aang suddenly announced.

We loaded into the Trains, and rain started pouring down, beating on the Train.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, the last place I saw Azula, she was heading toward the Earth Kingdom Colonies. That was about a week ago, so now she is probably heading toward the Western Earth Kingdom. So, if we just head straight across, we should be able to come across the psychopath.'' Mai said.

"Well, that pretty much sums it up." I said.

We fell backwards when the Train lurched forward.

_**I'll have a longer chapter up soon! Hopefully later tonight or tomorrow.**_


	10. Over 9000 attacks

World Of Avatar

_**I would like to apologize to Vampire2Rocks, 'cause I said that chapter was one where she predicted what would happen, but it wasn't… What I'm referring to hasn't happened yet, so I have no idea why I wrote that on there… Anywhoo, on with the chapter.**_

Chapter 10 (Zuko POV)

Everyone's faces were hilarious as we hit the water. I had neglected to tell them that the tanks were also boats.

"What is going on?" Toph said, trying to steady herself as the tank rocked.

"Relax. They float." I said chuckling.

Sokka threw his hands up in the air and his voice went all crackly like it does when he's ticked off or going crazy, "I little warning next time! I thought we were all going to drown!"

Katara came up beside him and shoved him hard, "Sokka, me and Aang are water benders. I don't think we would have drowned."

"Oh… Right."

We all sat down in the living room thing. From what I could tell, we were not walking into a good situation.

"What I can't figure out is how Azula escaped prison, and how did she come across Vampires from another world?" I said.

"Well, we know that-" Edward started to say, but was interrupted by Alice. She jumped up out of her seat, "What the _hell?" _She said.

"What?" Jasper said at her side.

"The Romanians… _They _are in on this, too!"

"_What? _They would kill each other the first chance they got!" Emmett said.

"I know! They've always hated each other, so _why _would they be teaming up now? They sided with us when the Volturi was coming for Nessie!" Alice said.

"Wait a minute," Sokka said, standing up, "Some Vampires have special abilities, like you, right?"

Alice nodded.

"Well, if they hate each other as much as you say, would it be unlikely for some Vampire with a special ability to be messing with your visions?" He said. Sokka's insane, but he's probably the most calculated person in our group.

"That's true… We already know there is one who can transport people to different dimensions, so who says there isn't one who can mess with my visions?"

"So it would probably be smart to avoid relying on visions for a wile." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, well, figuring things out is my specialty…" Sokka said.

"Yeah, let's not forget about the missing Seal Jerky story." I said.

A few hours later, we decided to go to sleep. Hard saying what could come up next… Something that required sleep. The Vampires stayed in the living room, seeing as they didn't sleep.

After I'd been asleep for what felt like ten minutes, I was woken by the ship lurching. At first, I thought it was a storm. If that was it, no problem. But as I sat there, I realized that the ship itself was being shocked… Not everything.

At this point, everyone was awake… Accept Sokka. Toph punched him, and he sat up, "Hu? Are we being attacked?"

"It's Possible. Come On." Toph said.

We all ran into the living room. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme was in the living room, looking out the windows, "What's going on?" Aang said.

"We don't know. Someone must be attacking." Rosalie said.

"But who?" Mai said, looking outside.

"Well, whoever it is must be right above us because we cant see them from in here." Emmett said.

"Be right back." Bella said, and before anyone could react, she was outside of the tank.

The rocking and noise continued for a minute, then there was silence. Then what sounded like thunder, and suddenly there was a dent in the ceiling.

A few seconds later, Bella was back inside.

"What happened?" Edward said, looking kind of frantic.

"There was a guy floating in the air, and when he saw me, he hit me and took off."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Mai asked.

"They are talking to the driver." Edward said.

I decided that would be a good thing to do. I walked toward the control room.

"How close are we to the Earth Kingdom?" I asked the driver.

"We will be arriving there in about an hour, sir." He said.

"An hour? But we haven't even been out here for a day."

"The tanks are extremely fast, sir."

"Um.. Ok." I said.

Carlisle, Esme and I went back to the living room.

"We'll be there in an hour." I said.

"Already?" Bella asked.

"Apparently the tanks are really fast." I said with a laugh.

Then all hell broke lose. The tank started flying apart with no warning. Panel after panel flew into the wind, and we were sent flying into the water.

We emerged from the water one after another. Everyone looked shocked, looking for the source of the tanks disassembly.

Toph was going under saying, "Can't swim! A little help here!"

I went over to her and pulled her arm around my shoulders.

She punched me in the shoulder, "Thanks."

"No problem." I said, my arm hurting now.

"What just happened?" Aang said.

"Apparently the guy wasn't gone." Sokka said.

"Appa!" Aang said, and Appa floated down. Thank God he's been flying along with us.

"You guys load up. We'll swim." Jasper said.

"Swim all that way?" Katara said.

"Sure. It's no big deal." Renesmee said.

"Okay, I guess." Katara said, and we started loading onto Appa. I could tell by the temperature that we were closer to the Earth Kingdom than the Fire Nation. The seasons are reversed with the two, so when it's steaming hot in the Fire Nation, it's freezing cold in the Earth Kingdom. And it was freezing as we sat on Appa in our wet clothes.

As we flew, me and Aang kept fires going, trying to keep us all from freezing to death. But small fires didn't do much good against freezing cold and tons of wind.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw land.

"No camping tonight. Were staying in an Inn." I said. Everyone agreed. When we landed, I gave the drivers enough money to get a ship back to the Fire Nation.

We found an Inn that had fireplaces in all of the rooms, and we stayed there. I woke up in the morning to find Mai asleep next to me, which I found funny because she hadn't been there last night.

Sun was shining in through the window, but the light was almost blinding… White light, which meant it had snowed. Great. Just what we needed. Snow to go with our little journey. At that point, I decided I needed new clothes.

Once Mai woke up, we went out to the Inn's sitting room. We were the first one's down, and I noticed that there was a note on the back of one of the chairs. I picked it up and read, "_Went to hunt. Be back soon." _Ok…

A few minutes later, Seth walked down the stairs and collapsed on one of the chairs, "What's up?"

"Waiting for nine o'clock to come along." I said.

"What's at at nine?" He said.

"Breakfast. Then we can go get some new clothes so we don't freeze."

"Breakfast… Sounds good to me," Seth laughed, "Do you know where the Cullen's are?"

Mai waived the paper around, "Out hunting."

"Ohhh." He said.

I heard the front door to the Inn open, and peered around the the corner. He had dark hair, pale skin and red eyes. Great.

"He's a Vampire, isn't he? Mai said.

"Yeah…" Seth said.

"Seth… Go get the others." I said.

He nodded and snuck upstairs.

The Vampire glanced in Mai and I's direction. Then I heard this super high pitched noise… Like a really loud whistle. It felt like pins were being shoved in my ears.

"What _is _that?" Mai said.

"I have no idea!" I said, my hands over my ears.

Then, it stopped. Nothing but a ringing in my ears.

Everyone came running down the stairs, "What _was _that?" Sokka said.

I pointed at the guy, who was now glaring in our direction, a weird little grin on his face.

The Cullen's then seemed to appear out of nowhere, and they were standing behind us, "What's going on?" Edward asked.

"There is another Vampire." Mai said.

Emmett started to move toward the guy, but I held out my hand, "Wait. If you go over to him he'll just make the noise again."

I looked over at Aang, and he gave a small nod as if to confirm what I had in mind. _One, two, three…_ Me and Aang shot fire toward him. He ran away from there, so all we managed to do was catch the wall on fire.

We turned to see that he was by another wall. Katara shot some ice spikes at him, which threw him off guard just long enough for us not to miss. The strong jets of fire hit him, and he started to crack apart. After a minute, he was nothing but ash.

"What a pleasant morning." I said.

After discussing the fact that another random Vampire had attacked us, we set out into the village to find new clothes. Once we were properly dressed for freezing weather, we left the village. After a little while of seeing a ton of burnt woods, I realized that this is where the army had attempted to burn down the earth Kingdom.

"I think we should land for a little bit." Aang said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said.

We landed Appa and started a fire.

"What… Happened here?" Renesmee asked.

"This is where the Fire Nation started burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"Ahh! I bet I can find Boomerang and Space sword! Come on, Suki!" Sokka and Suki ran off.

"Boomerang and Space Sword?" Emmett said.

"Yeah… He had a boomerang that he was all attached to and a sword he made out of a meteorite, but he lost them when he and Suki and Toph were stopping the Fire Nation from burning down the world." Katara said.

"Oh… Well I'm going to go look to!" Emmett said, then ran off. Okay then.

We sat around the fire and talked for a wile, but it wasn't long before they got back. Sokka was holding his boomerang and his sword. He was pretty much freaking out.

"You found them!" Katara said.

"Yeah! Look! They are undamaged, to!" He said.

I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

Then, it happened _again. _As I looked behind me, I saw a dude floating in the air. His arms were crossed, and he looked mad.

"Who is _that?"_ Katara said.

"Another new Vampire… Great." Bella said.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked.

The guy grinned from above us, "Just checking in… See, we can't let you get killed along the way… No, that would upset the Power."

"If you want us alive, then why do people keep attacking us?" Aang said.

"That's for me to know."

There was something about him that I couldn't figure out. He was a Vampire, but he gave off the feeling of a Bender… So out of curiosity, I shot a fire blast at him.

He put his arms out in front of himself and deflected the blast. Yup.

"I see at least one of you has figured it out. Did it ever occur to you that Benders could be turned into Vampires? How… Powerful we'd be?" The guy landed on the ground and looked around at us all. Then, out of nowhere, his head came off. There were burn marks on his neck like someone had lit there hands on fire and pulled his head right off.

His body fell to the ground, and behind where he had been standing, stood four Vampires.

"What's up, guys?" The one in the front said.

"Benjamin… What happened? Where did you guys come from?" Alice said.

"Well, some guy showed up and transported us into this big city, and then there were these guys and, well we pretty much have no idea what's going on."

"To make a long story short," Emmett said, "We got transported to another dimension where tons of people can move Elements around like you, the Volturi are teamed up with a chick named Azula who is that guy over there's brother… Well, the Volturi want's us dead and Azula want's them dead so, we've teamed up. And now were trying to not get killed."

_**I hope you all liked this chapter! I know… I have not posted in like, OVER 9000 YEARS! But I'm going to make up for it! I'm going to try to post a chapter of this length or longer at least once a week. So anyhow, THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT Vampire2Rocks predicted… Meaning what happened toward the end with Benjamin showing up, 'cause he's all bender like. Lol. Anyway, hope you liked it, and I'm super sorry I haven't posted in so long! Hope you all have an awesome Christmas, or whatever it is you celebrate in December! Comment and you get a CHRISTMAS COOKIE! I DECORATED 58 OF THEM A FEW DAYS AGO, SO I SHOULD HAVE PLENTY! LOL! Oh, and I'm FREAKING OUT OVER AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA! AM I THE ONLY ONE? I'M GUESSING NO! HEHEHE!**_

_**Thanks! ~HUGS!~ Claudia!**_


	11. RUN FER YER LIFE! TIS A STORM!

World Of Avatar

_**OMG, HAI! I'm not dead! I know I said I'd start posting more regularly, but I got mono (no, I'm not turning into a werewolf), then I was grounded, then there was the Snowpocalyps, and I had no power! Anyway, I'm back and here's the new chapter! **__**J **_

_**Chapter 11 (Sokka's POV)**_

So I was really wishing at this point that someone would tell us what was going on. The Cullen's were talking away with four random Vampires, and we were completely clueless.

"Hey, not to inconvenience anyone, but I was wondering, what is going on?" Mai said in that nonchalant tone she has.

"Oh, sorry. This is the Egyptian Coven. They helped us out when the Volturi came for Nessie years ago. Benjamin has the same power as Benders. He can manipulate all four of the elements. And apparently the Volturi isn't liking them to much, either." Alice said.

"Wow, that's weird." Aang said, scratching his head.

"Dudes, this is the Avatar. He's the only one who can Bend all four elements and go all Avatar state-ish. So basically, if he and his friends wanted to they could destroy us all!" Emmett said chipperly.

"Hi." Aang said.

Everyone exchanged rather awkward hellos, and I admired Boomerang. I had felt incomplete without him. I was so happy we found him!

So then we sat around the fire. Is that all we ever did?

"So… Could we possibly have a more in depth description of what's going on?" Kebi said.

I was first to talk, "Well, see there was this hundred year war, and the Fire Nation was the one who started it, and they almost won, but Katara and I found Aang in an iceberg and then we went all over the world, and met some people, and anyway, we defected the Fire Nation a few months ago when this Comet came that gave the Fire Benders really great power… That's pretty much it."

"Um… Okay. So is this another planet, or dement ion, or what?" Tia said.

"Well, were rather sure that it is another dimension, because we still get cell phone signal here," Carlisle said, "As if were still technically in the same place, but… Not, at the same time."

"Okay, and who exactly is Azula?" Amun asked.

"She's my sister," Zuko said, "She is- was the Princess of the Fire Nation, and she was on our father's side… Katara and I defeated her during the Comet. She was in jail up until a couple weeks ago, and now she's working with the Volturi. Our guess is, she knows that she cant defeat all of us on her own, and the Voltui knows they can't defeat all of you without help, thus they are working together."

"Ohmigosh, I just remembered something!" Alice said, and started digging through her bag.

"How do you even have that?" Emmett said.

"Oh, I was hanging onto it when we got transported. But I just remembered that I have a back up cell phone charger that runs on batteries in here… We could call the other covens and warn them." She said.

I was still a bit confused about the whole cell phone thing.

She pulled out a little black box thing with a cord attached and plugged her phone into it.

"So anyway," Benjamin said, "Why is it that they are bringing all of us here, rather than coming to our… Dimension?

"Probably because there are a lot more Fire Benders that would have to be taken to earth than what there are Vampires to be brought here." Carlisle said.

"Wait… I feel something." Toph said, putting a hand on the ground.

"What is it, Toph?" Aang said.

"Tanks." She answered.

"TANKS?" I said. Why did it have to be tanks?

"Oh… I can feel it now, too. Man, there are a lot of them." Aang said.

"What do we do?" Katara said.

"We can't leave because Appa can't carry us all."

"Then we'll have to stay and fight." I said.

"A whole fleet of tanks?" Katara said, a disbelieving look on her face.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but what's this about tanks?" Bella asked.

"Well, there is a very large amount of Fire Nation tanks coming to attack us." I said.

"Oh, well if that's all…"

"We need to to get to the woods," I said, "We get behind trees, facing towards the pond, then when they get past us, we attack from behind, so they won't be able to see us."

"I _really _should have considered pulling the tanks out of the Earth Kingdom, shouldn't have I?" Zuko said, scratching his head.

"Yes, well, we have not time to linger on your life or death mistakes." I said.

"Come on, lets just get to the trees." Katara said.

Within a few minutes, we were all behind trees, the pong and the scorched ground laying in front of us. I could hear the tanks now, and when they broke through the edge of the woods, we attacked.

I pulled myself up on top of one of them, slashed a hole in the top of it, and knocked out an unsuspecting dude with the hilt of my sword.

When I got back out, I saw that this is the kind of thing that the Vampires and Werewolves were really good at. That was the first time I'd seem them use there super strength, and it was slightly psychotic. I saw Emmett kick one of the tanks and it went flying a hundred feet away, and landed in a heap.

When I looked back at the tanks, I just managed to roll out of the way of a fireball that had turned back around.

Katara and Aang were slicing tanks up with Water Banding like they tend to do, Toph was stacking them up in a five tank-high tower, Mai and Ty Lee were fighting the escaped tank drivers, and Zuko and Suki were slicing tanks up with there swords.

After a few minutes, we were all dragging the unconscious bodies of eighteen Fire Benders to the side of the pond.

"I'm thinking," I said, "That they're trying to _capture _us. Not kill us. At least these ones that keep showing up."

"I think your right," Carlisle said, "It seems to be a pattern… Probably, the first one that got away, reported back, and they sent stronger forces this time."

"And, again, they failed." Katara said.

"I think we need to pick up the pace." Toph said.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Toph said, collapsed over Appa's settle.

"Well, maybe if you were to do some of the chores, like cleaning in between Appa's toes, there wouldn't be a draft, and he's fly faster." I said.

Toph sat up and faced me, "Well, let me think… No."

"Toph! There's a bug in your hair!" I said.

"I'd be able to feel it, stupid."

_Oh… Right._

We were over the Ocean again, and I'd figured out that we'd landed on a small strip of land the other day, and now we flying over the ocean, trying to get further South.

"Hey, Aang," Zuko said, "What do you think about those clouds?"

Aang rolled over on his stomach from Appa's head to look at the dark, creepy clouds that were tailing us. Storms. Love 'em or hate 'em? It'd been pretty warm for winter the last few days which often leads to tornados and such.

"Well, there's a lot of pressure in the air… Which normally means there's a big storm coming." He said.

"Let me see the map, Sokka." Zuko said.

I dug through my bag for a minute, then found the rolled up map, "Here." I said.

He studied it for a minute, then said, "Well, there's no way we'll be able to get to land before it hits…"

"Oh, common," Aang said, "It's no problem. I mean, we can just control the water and air, and it'll all be fine."

"You're being an optimist again." I said, which was often something I said to Aang and Katara.

"Oh, shut up." Katara said.

The wind was getting really strong, and Aang was having serious problems controlling it.

"See! I TOLD you this wouldn't work!" I said.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Katara said again.

I turned around and just about fell off of Appa when I saw Benjamin standing there, "Dude! What are you doing?" I said.

"Oh, I was going to help with the wind." He said.

"Oh… Well, go ahead."

The winds were getting a little better with both of them working on it, but now it was pouring rain, and hail was starting to pelt us as well, which could only be controlled so much by Katara.

"I think we need to go down! Get under the water with an air bubble." Katara said.

"Good idea." I said, and pushed Appa down toward the water.

As we were heading down, I saw a blue arch of lightning flash toward us, "Guys look out!" I said, spinning around, just to see Zuko redirecting it. Once it was shot the other way, he shook his hands out, "That's a lot different than Firebending lightning."

Be hit the water right next to the Vampires, and Katara, Aang and Benjamin pushed the water out from underneath us. A second later, we were all on the floor of the ocean, a huge air bubble around us.

_**Hehehe, minor cliffy! Anywho, how have you all been? Question! I'm thinking about making an Avatar/Dragon Ball Z crossover… If you are a fan of DBZ, comment something that only a fan would know… Like… "It'll be the end of us all! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Or something of that standard… Hehe. If I wrote one, would you read it? :D And for anyone who hasn't seen/read Dragon Ball Z….. GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW! :D Anyway, comment and you get a cookie! **_

_**~HUGS!~ LOVE!~ CLAUDIA!~**_


	12. Strange Happnins Are About

World Of Avatar

_**Soo, here's chapter 12, after a major case of writers block, and trying to finish my book! D: Lol, on with the chapter!**_

_**Chapter 12 Katara's POV**_

Though I hadn't water bended this much in a wile, it felt good to have a challenge.

Aang, Benjamin and I held the bubble up above us, and I could see lightning flash through the sky, sometimes rippling through the water, which Zuko kept from hitting us.

"In all of my three hundred odd years, I don't beleve I've seen something quite like this…" Carlishe said, looking up through the water.

"Aang, if we get attacked by another sea monster, we're not hesitating on sacrificing Momo." Sokka said. Momo, who had been sitting on Sokka's shoulder, screeched at him, then lept to Suki.

"We are _not _sacrificing Momo!" I said, "Though I kind of doubt we'll get attacked by a sea monster again."

"Again?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah, when we were on our way to Ba Sing Se a few months ago, we were in pretty much the same situation as now, but we got attacked by a Sea Monster." I said.

"Oh, well that sounds like a normal occurance…" Emmett said.

Sokka raised a finger, "Stranger things have happened to us."

"How much stranger does it get than being attacked by a Sea Monster?"

"Well, one time, we were in a swamp, and we saw dead people, and then we got attacked by a swamp monster, which turned out to be a guy named Hugh, and then the swamp benders didn't wear pants, and then I ate a giant bug." Sokka said.

"And one time," Aang said, "I was all freaked out over fighting the Fire Lord, so I stopped sleeping because of nightmares, and then I was hallucinating that sheep were cheering, rocks were dancing, this Guru I know had six arms and he was singing about chukras and banana and onion juice, and then Momo and Appa were talking and then thay had an epic swordfight."

Emmett blinked, "Well, that is a bit strange."


	13. Don't Give Azula A Mirror

**Heellloooo again! Sooo, the next couple chapters are going to follow Azula as she escapes prison, and so on. I could not think of anything to to with the group, so I was like, ehh, let's follow Azula around. Teehee. Be warned, I have NO idea how these chapters are going to go… I can pretty much guarantee that they are gonna be more violence-y and language-y though.**

**Chapter 13**

_One, two three_. Azula sat on her bed in the cell she had been condemned to. Zuko, all to willing for Azula to become not insane, and possibly not so evil, had had her cell made up to mirror her own room in the palace.

_The fifth guard will be Tazan, as always. He'll fall for it, I know it. _Azula thought.

As she waited for the fourth guard to pass, she thought. _I can't believe no one noticed._

Azula's madness had been fake. All of it, planned. She proposed the plan the day before the Eclipse. And she knew that her father would do it. He'd try to burn the world. Problem was, she knew that he'd fail. She'd seen the Avatar and his friends fight too many times. She knew that her father wouldn't win.

She'd darted acting strangely the day of her failed coronation. She knew she had to have something to show for. Something that would prove her madness before Zuko would show up. And he knew he would.

That dream… Of her mother, and herself going mad in it… She begun acting as she did in that dream. She even cut her hair as she had, which she was now regretting.

She knew she'd have to fake madness. It would be much easier to escape. And she knew that she would be taken prisoner. No one would fear the one who couldn't even think straight.

_Four._

_Five._

"Tazan?" Azula said, gripping at the bars on her cell.

He stopped, "Yes, Princess Azula?"

"I need to show you something." She said seductively.

"Uh, okay?"

If he wasn't to busy looking at her boobs, he may have noticed the shard of glass in her hand.

"Come in here. I can't show you wile your out there."

"Okay?" He said again, and unlocked her cell. He stepped in, and she clutched his shoulder, "So, do you know what it feels like to have your throat slit?" She says.

His eyes widen, "Oh, shi-" His words were cut off by the glass scraping across his throat. He collapse to the ground choking.

_Ignorant bastard. _Azula thought.

She stepped around him and as she crept down the hall, she thought of how they shouldn't have given her a mirror.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She spun and pressed herself into a cavern that les to a cell. _Good, it's a woman. _She could tell so much because of the footsteps. Light, not heavy like the male guards.

Azula whipped out of the cavern just as the guard was about to walk by.

"Hi there." Azula said, just before delivering a powerful kick to the woman's chin. She fell backwards, sprawling to the ground.

"I'm going to need to borrow your outfit, if you don't mind."

A few minutes later, Azula was walking down the hall, as if she was a guard. When she came to the front gait, the man there turned to her, and she was glad that the helmet's the guards wear cover your face. "Hey, Terin."

"Oh, hello. How're you?" She says, making her voice sound different.

"Eh, you know. Where you heading off to?"

"The Palace. Apparently some new guard fell down some stairs, got a concussion. They need a replacement."

"Ahh, I see. You okay? Your voice sounds kind of odd."

"Oh, just a cold." Azula shrugged.

"Well, okay then. See you."

Azula gave a polite nod, then started off to the palace.

_Where is that passage? _She thought, looking around.

Suddenly, she spotted the slightly discolored patch of rocks surrounding a flowerbed. She strode toward it, making sure she wasn't being watched.

She pulled at the largest rock, and saw the small hole to firebend into. She pressed her hand against it, and a shot of fire caused the rocks to go into the ground as the spiral staircase revealed itself.

She slipped into the passage, and soon came to the bottom of the staircase. She pressed her hand against the other hole, and the passageway closed again.

She lit her palm, and looked around. She was in a tunnel made of brick. The walls were damp, like the moister from the ground had seeped into it.

She had been told about these passages by her father when he left to try to defeat the Avatar. He said that she and himself were the only ones who knew of them. Azula knew Zuko didn't, otherwise he would have guards around them.

After a short walk, the tunnel started going up at a sharp rate. Soon she came to a door angled against the ground. She pushed on the door, which only came open after a few moments. When she climbed out, she saw that the door was flat against the ground, and had been disguised by a simple thin layer of dirt.

She grinned as she looked over at the docks, now perfectly easy to get to. She ran swiftly to them, hiding behind cargo here and there. She waited a wile for a small cargo ship to set sail. Waiting until it was about ten feet into the water, Azula took off running. As she hit the end of the dock, and launched herself off, and landed silently on the back of the ship. She pulled herself over the back, and was then on her way to God knows where.

**So, hi! My obsession with Avatar has been renewed, though it never left… I'm still struggling with Twilight, though. Lol. Sorry the chapter was short, I'll try to have another up very soon. **

**Also, I mentioned a long time ago about me possibly starting a Dragon Ball Z/Avatar crossover, and I did. At the moment, it only has one chapter (a super long one), and I'm working on the second, which has like twenty five pages in Microsoft Word. Hehe. So, if you like Dragon Ball Z, go check it out. **

**Anywhoo, hope you've all been well!**

**~Thanks!~Hugs!~Claudia!~**

**BTW, I'm about to re-upload this, because I forgot to use spell check, and I'm prone to typos. So if you read this before the re-upload, sorry about that. Lol.**


	14. Heartburn Strikes Again!

World Of Avatar

Chapter 14

Intro

"Get two of them." Lighe said, waving at the beast.

"Any two in particular?" The beast asked, his black hands gripping at the air.

"No. As long as here is one from each group, it's fine. Once you've gotten them, bring them here."

Aang's P.O.V.

I woke up to a ridiculously bright light shining in my face. At first, I thought someone was holding a lantern above my head, then I realized that my face was under the only beam of light shining through the trees for a hundred feet or so.

I rolled over, glad to have the sun away from my face. After a few minutes, I sat up and looked around. It appeared that the only others asleep were Suki, Sokka, Seth and Jacob. Zuko was tending to the fire, looking very board. Everyone else wasn't around the campsite.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Zuko.

"Katara, Toph and Ty Lee went exploring, Mai went to get water, and the Vampires are hunting."

"Ahh… So what's up?" I asked.

Zuko shrugged, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"This whole situation, I guess."

"I've been thinking, too," I said, scratching my head, "And, do we really have enough leads to even be going after Azula? I mean, she might have planned on this. Mai and Ty Lee know her patterns, and what if she expected that? And the Volturi. How did she even meet them?"

_One Year Ago, Before The Comet_

Azula's P.O.V.

I was walking through a small village on the border of the Earth Kingdom. I was wearing their clothes, as to not be detected by the Earth Kingdom army.

I smiled slightly as I approached the road out of town. I knew I could use this village as a safe place in case something were to go wrong.

I'd been walking for about two hours sense I'd left the village. The sky had begun to look dark a wile before, and it finally started raining.

I stopped. I thought I heard something. Turning slowly, I saw a man. He was no more than two feet from me. He had long dark hair, a slightly pinched face, and strange clothes. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes. Blood red. I was instantly on guard.

"Who are you?" I asked coolly.

"My name is Aro." He responded, smiling slightly, "And who are you?"

"Why on earth would I tell you that?"

"Because I like to know the names of the people I kill. Oh well."

His face darted toward my neck, and just as was about to get there, I grabbed his neck. My hands heated, daring to create flames.

He pulled back quickly, but I did not release him.

"Please…" He muttered.

"Please _what?" _I responded.

"Please, don't kill me."

Something about his face told me to do that. I stopped, but stayed in a fighting stance.

He laughed slightly, rubbing his charred skin. I noticed that it was healing very quickly. How odd.

"You are a person of great power, no? Yes… A princess, destined to become a ruler. Azula. And my goodness… The people of this planet can control the elements… How strange…"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Because I read minds, dear."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure you do."

"Tell me, do the people on your planet know the legends of Vampires?"

"Yes. But don't tell me you are one? Because I'm not stupid."

"Oh, but I am. Excuse me." He said, then runs off. I had to squint to even track his movement.

And I'd have been be stupid to deny what I was seeing. And then I decided to be smart.

Vampire Legends… I wracked my brain, thinking of the old stories. (**Authors Note: I just realized I'm the same age as Azula, which I think is REALLY weird for some reason. O.o)**

I remembered the things in the stories that would supposedly kill them… A steak and fire were what I could remember. I decided that fire would be the best thing, considering the fact that this thing had been afraid a moment ago…

Wind to my left… He'd just run by. Before I did anything else, I caused a circle of fire to rise around me, a little taller than myself.

I saw him form stop right in front of the veil of fire…

"Smart… I wonder, would you consider a partnership in regard to a few certain people you wish dead?" He said, his face a mask.

"And by that you mean…?"

"The Avatar. His friends, no? I saw that you very much want them dead… But you can't do it alone. Maybe not even with your whole nation behind you. We are in a similar situation, you see."

"What? You want someone dead, too?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes… You see, on our planet, there are groups of Vampires. We are the royal ones-"

I cut him off, "We?"

"Oh, yes. I am the leader of the royal group. The Volturi… We have an assortment of Vampires with different powers… Some calmer than mine, others much more demented."

"So, you want someone dead. But you guys can't do it alone. Who _are _they?"

"Yes, and they are Vampires that have been causing us problems… Disobeying rules. You see, it all started with them when one of them fell in love with a human. And that, humans knowing about us, is one of the very few laws we've set… So, as their leader was an old friend of mine, I gave them a limit in which time she would be turned into a Vampire. Or they would die.

"Of course, they didn't meat the deadline, and not only that but I learn that the girl has had a Vampire child… Another thing strictly forbidden. Of course, the child was not the same as the ones which are forbidden, but as this arose, we learned that all of the other Vampire covens weren't quite as afraid of us as we thought… And then they have their little shape shifter wolf friends…"

He trailed off, staring up at the sky.

"So… You've got a problem with this coven of Vampires, but you can't defeat them all alone, because many others will stand by them." I said.

"Yes, correct. You see, together we are not strong enough to defeat the Cullen's, and you cannot defeat the Avatar and his friends alone. But together, they will both be history."

I dropped my fire shield, staring at him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" I asked.

"Because I have no reason to lie. I imagine we'd be quite evenly matched in a fight, which is not something I like to be… So… I do think that, if you agree, or course, we should go to my coven and discuss this with them."

**Authors note: Oh, God… Go look up Blood On The Dance floor. SOOOOOO bad. Ughh.**

"Okay… But when we walk, I have to be in a position where you can't kill me." I said.

"Of course." He said with a strangely kind smile.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck, ready to burn his head off at any moment.

"It is about a half an hours walk from here. Let us go." He said, and we began walking.

The walk was uneventful. Only when I saw an old abandoned village ahead, I knew we were almost there.

We walked into the middle of the village where twenty or so beings stood. They all stared at me with their piercing red eyes. Automatically, I detected something about one of them. She was small with black hair, and a smirk look on her face. She met my eves and her smirk turned to a look of determination.

And then I was sure I was being burned inside out. I cried out in pain, dropping to my knees… At first, I thought it _was _fire. Tearing through my body, boiling my blood and cracking my bones. But when I realized I could not get it to stop, I decided it wasn't fire.

I resorted to mental power. _Stop. Stop. Stop stop stop. STOP. _And it did.

"-Not to do that!" Aro was saying to the girl.

I stood slowly, and I saw that the girl, who I now decided looked very close to my age. She had a look of confusion and terrible power that she'd had before. I walk toward her slowly, concentrating my bending to her body. Her eyes narrowed, and she began scratching at her skin. No one made a move toward me.

When I reached her, she simply stared at me. I reached my hands out and placed them on her shoulders. And caused the most extreme heat I possibly could without using fire.

Her eyes widened, and she screamed, falling forward. I knew I was replicating what she'd done to me, accept with real fire.

The only one who did anything at that moment was a guy who looked a little older than me. "Jane!" he said, making a grab for me.

I rolled my eyes, and sent him flying with a blast of fire.

"Azula? Not to interrupt your fun, but I do think you came here to discuss the deal with these people, no?" Aro said calmly.

I released the Vampire who was apparently named Jane, and turned to him, "Yes."

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I had to have something in there with Jane getting her ass kicked, because I really **_**don't **_**like her. Teehee!**_

_**Anywhoo, comments will earn cookies on lay away!**_

_**~Thanks!~Hugs!~Claudia`~**_


	15. Lol Wut?

Ello, noble readers! So, I just noticed that it's been eight months sense I updated, and so I am now righting a short chapter at 3 AM until I can write a proper one tomorrow. Amway, sorry for the extreme absence of chapters. I'll make sure to not do that anymore.

By the way, I'm going to start putting what songs I listened to while writing each chapter at the end of every one. I think that I may have done that at some point with some of my stories, I don't really remember, though.

On with the chapter! (More like a chapter teaser.)

Chapter 15

Aang's POV (continued from last chapter)

"I honestly don't know." Zuko said with a sigh, "I feel like we have to go after her, though. She's out in the open, and it's hard to say _what _she's doing."

At that moment, Renesmee walked into the camp from the woods, "Hey guys, do you know where the-" before she could say anything else, I saw a huge black shape out of the corner of my eye. I spun around to look at it better. Zuko and Renesmee did the same.

It was 10 feet tall, at least. It's skin, if you could call it that, was pitch black, the color of night, and looked as hard as stone, yet somehow glossy. Like amber. It's hands and feet were more like claws, it's fingers ending in sharp points. It must be from the spirit world.

"What is that?" Renesmee said with alarm as it turned it's horned head toward us.

"It's a monster from the spirit world, I think." I said, then addressed the beast, "Hello. Can I ask what you are doing here?" With that, I took a step forward, and then I fell asleep.

I woke in a room so dark that for a moment I thought I'd gone blind. I felt someone next to me, and I nudged at the shape, waking it. "What happened?" I heard. It was Renesmee.

"I have no idea." I said, lighting a flame in the palm of my hand.

_Songs: Black Veil Brides - Never Give In Asking Alexandria - To The Stage_

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I will most likely have another one (a legit one) up tomorrow, if not, the next day. **

**Remember, if you comment you will get a cookie!**

**~Thanks!~Hugs!~Claudia!~**


	16. Stupid Vampires Are Stupid

_Ello! As promised, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!_

_By the way, I cannot remember for the life of me if I ever gave the vampire who transported the Cullen's a name. If I did, I'm sorry, as it will probably be different in this chapter._

Chapter 16

Azula's Point Of View

"This is Azula." Aro said simply, "She is a princess, well at least she was until a person of great power defeated her father, and her brother took the throne, which should be hers.

"You see," he said, spreading his hands, "We want the Cullen's dead, no?"

Everyone mumbled approval .

"But we cannot kill them. As much as we would like to, they will prevail…" Aro paused, looking around his group.

"Azula is in a similar situation. As you may have noticed, she can control fire. Many other people on this planet can do the same thing. Fire, water, earth, air… They can all be controlled… Eh, Azula, I seem to be getting the details of this confused. Care to take over."

"Sure," I said, "This planet is split into different nations: Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and the Fire Nation. People from these nations can control the nations element. We are called benders. There is one person… The Avatar… Who can control all four elements. This person is reincarnated when they die, so they are always around.

"Well," I said, my eyes narrowing, "The Fire Nation had waged war against the rest of the world until last year, when the Avatar took my fathers bending, and my… _Brother_ became the Fire Lord."

"Here is my problem. I want the Avatar and his little group dead, but they are much to powerful to defeat. Especially considering the fact that my brother is willing to use his entire military to take me down. This is where we can help each other. You see, with you on my side, we can take down the Avatar, and with me and my followers on your side, we can take down the Cullen's."

Someone stepped forward from the crowd, "How exactly would a bunch of humans help us to kill the Cullen's? You'd be useless against them."

"Fire can kill you, correct?" I said, glancing around the group. I could tell that it would, just by the looks on their faces.

"Well, when every fire bender and myself can do this…" I said, creating a huge jet of fire which took out a bunch of trees, "I'm pretty sure that we're more than _just humans."_

**Still short, I know. Sorry. ****L I'll post another tomorrow, though. :D **

**Comment and you shall get a cookie!**

**~Hugs!~Thanks~!Claudia!~**


	17. Storytime With Azula

Chapter 17

Azula's POV

A couple of hours after Aro introduced me to the rest of the group, I was speaking with Aro, along with Caius and Marcus, who were apparently the other two main members of the Volturi.

"So, tell me, " Caius said, "You say that there was a war which your people started, and it ended with you loosing. How exactly did that happen?

"Well, it all starts with Sozin's comet," I said, "It comes along every 100 years, and gives firebenders incredible strength. We draw the power for our bending from the sun, and the comet coming is like 100 suns. So, I proposed a plan where my father and I would take a fleet of airships along with a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers, and burn down the Earth Kingdom from the sky. It was an excellent plan, to be honest. We are the only nation that posses any kind of flying ships, and nothing would be able to reach us from the ground to stop us,"

"It was all planned though. My father wasn't fit to rule. I knew he'd fail. But, as I knew would happen, my father let the idea of power go to his head. Instead of going along with the plan, he decided to change his title, to become the ruler of the world rather than the Fire Nation, leaving me behind to be the Fire Lord. I saw immediately that he was loosing it, and of course, while he was acting out the plan, the Avatar stopped him and took his bending, and the Avatar's friends destroyed the airships,"

"While all of that was happening, I knew I had to come up with a plan. I knew that my father wouldn't return, and I knew that my brother would come to challenge me. That battle was lost, so I faked madness when we fought. Acted like I was loosing my mind. So, when I was beaten, my brother became Fire Lord, and I was put in prison. No one really took me seriously because they all thought I was crazy. It was easy to escape because of that,"

"And that pretty much brings us to the present. I escaped, traveled for a few days, then came across Aro."

"I see." Marcus said, "So not to be rude, but how are you, one person, supposed to help us defeat the Cullens. I realize that you are powerful, but it's not enough to defeat them and your brother's group."

"Yes, I'm well aware," I said, tapping my fingers on the table in front of us, "The thing is, that war went on for 100 years, so, obviously there are many people, military and civilian alike, who do not want my brother in power, who still wish for my return. With the help of those people, I know that the Cullens and the Avatar can be defeted."

"You've told us all about the situation, but nothing about the people who we will be fighting. Care to give us a description of them?" Aro said.

"Of course," I replied, "The avatar's name is Aang, and he is primrily an airbender, the last of his kind, as my great grandfather took out all of the air benders one hundres years ago. He was missing for the entire war, as he was apparently frozen in an iceberg somehow, and yet still looks 13 and was woken by his friends. He's mastered all four of the elements, and is obveously the most powerful of the group. The main problem with him is something called the Avatar state. I'm not sure what it is, but when it happens, his eyes and tattoos glow, and he's pravtally unstoppible. My father would have beaten him if he haddent used that.

"The second biggest threat is probably my brother, Zuko. He was banished at the age of 13 for speaking out of turn, and was given the task of finding the Avatar. He travelled the world with my uncle for three years before betraying the FIre Nation and joining the Avatar.

"After him is Katara, a waterbender. She taught the avatar waterbending and is actually the person who ended up taking me down when I fought my brother. He brought her for backup and after I took him out, she defeted me. She's a very powerful bender, and always is at her best when her friends are in danger.

"Toph is an earthbender and the avatars earthbending teacher. She's most likley the most powerful earthbender in the world, and is the only one who has figured out how to bend metal.

"Sokka is Katara's brother, and a non bender. He's good with a sword, but he wont be any threat to you.

"Suki is another non bender, and the leader of a group of fighters called the Kyoshi Warriors. Again, she's good with a sword and hand to hand combat."

My eyes narrowed before continueing, "Then there are Mai and Ty Lee. They were my best friends for my entire life, but Mai is Zuko's girlfriend, and she betrayed me to save him. She's also a non bender. Ty Lee followed Mai when she betrayed me, and she's probably the only non bender who's a threat to you. She uses a teqnicue of fighting called chi blocking, and with only a couple of punches she can paralyze you for hours."

"Interesting." Aro replied with a grin, "So, how do you propose we find these followers of yours?"

"Well, to start, there is a fire navy base just insde of the Fire Nation which I know is full of those who will follow me. Going there first is probably our best bet, especially since I'm sure that the Avatar and his friends are looking for me by now. The Fire Nation is the last place they would expect me to be."

"Wonderful," Aro said, clapping his hands together, "We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

Hey, guys! Hope you liked the chapter. I know it's kind of just a recap chapter, but it had to be done. Sorry if anything dosen't line up with things that have happened previously in the story. I haven't written anything on it in 9 months, and I can't really stand reading my own writing, or I'd just go back and recap. Haha. Anyway, I hope you all are having a great day, and as always, you'll get a cookie for commenting. :)

Oh, and my writing music for this chapter was: Escape The Fate-Ungreatful, Of Mice & Men-O.G. Loko, and Crown The Empire-Evidence

~Thanks!~Hugs!~Claudia!~


End file.
